When You're Gone
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia seorang gadis yang merasakan perihnya cinta pertama, Natsu berselingkuh?. Lucy tak ingin bertemu Natsu, dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. namun takdir berkata lain. bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita seorang Celestial Mage? apakah Natsu bisa kembali bersamanya? Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama, Family sedikit Rate M.
1. Chapter 1

_**When You're Gone**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashima Hiro**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _ **Rated T sedikit M**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Cerita selalu gaje, dan ada sedikit lemon. Hati-hati jika kalian menemui typo atau cerita tidak sinkron. Thanks..**_

 _ **Gak suka ceritanya, jangan scrool down!**_

.

.

Summary : Adakah maaf yang masih tersisa untuk seseorang yang selalu membohongimu? Masih adakah cinta yang tersisa untuk pengkhianat seperti diriku? _"Luce, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya. Demi dirimu akanku lakukan segalanya, demi keluarga kecil kita..."_ –Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy dan Natsu bertemu 1 tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Natsu yang sedang mencari salamander malah bertemu salamander palsu. Namun ada hikmahnya ia bertemu salamander palsu, karena ia akhirnya bertemu Lucy.

Singkat cerita, Natsu dan Lucy sudah dekat semenjak mereka bertemu, ah iya Happy juga. Semua anggota di guild mengetahui bahwa Lucy menyukai Natsu, tapi sayangnya Natsu sangat dan super bodoh serta tak peka.

Tapi ada suatu keajaiban dimana Natsu menyatakan perasaan pada seorang putri Heartfilia itu, ternyata Natsu pun menyukai Lucy. Omedetou Lucy, akhirnya cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan juga. Dan akhirnya mereka pun berkencan dan berpacaran.

Natsu, Lucy dan Happy tengah bersantai karena mereka memutuskan untuk libur sehari setelah menjalankan misi rank-S.

.

.

 **Di Apartemen Lucy**

"Nee ne Natsu..." panggil Happy dan Natsu pun menoleh.

"Ada apa Happy?" tanya Natsu.

"Kita seperti keluarga ya..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. (Bayangkan betapa lucunya suara neko-chan biru itu!)

"Bicara apa kau Happy?" sekarang Lucy yang menyahut. "Kita kan memang keluarga..." tambahnya.

"Ya Luce benar, Happy. Kita memang keluarga kan..."

"Haha iya yah... Natsu seperti Papa dan Lucy seperti Mama..." Happy pun menyempil diantara Natsu dan Lucy.

"Haha benarkah?" tanya Natsu blushing. Sedangkan Lucy tersenyum dengan pipi memerah.

Happy memutuskan untuk kembali ke guild, karena ia ingin bertemu Carla.

"Natsu, Lucy aku ingin ke guild ya, aku ingin memberikan ikan hasil tangkapanku tadi pada Carla..." Natsu dan Lucy pun mengangguk.

Happy pun terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan kini hanya ada Natsu dan Lucy.

Lucy berpindah tempat dari kursi ke kasurnya, ia pun duduk disana.

Melihat Lucy berpindah tempat, Natsu pun beringkah aneh. Ia mendekati Lucy dan merebahkan badannya dikasur itu dengan kepala berada dipaha mulus kekasihnya, Lucy.

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Natsu, Lucy pun megelus rambut landaknya yang sedikit panjang.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy lembut.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Luce. Hanya saja, tak terasa kita sudah dekat sejak pertama bertemu." Ucap Natsu yang mengadah memandang Lucy.

"Uhm, kau benar. Kau sangat baik sekali, meskipun kadang menyebalkan hehe..." Lucy tertawa kecil ketika mengingatnya.

"Apa? Aku tak semenyebalkan itu, kalau baik si aku memang baik pada semua orang..." dengan nada percaya diri.

"Kau menyebalkan Natsu, kau sangat sering masuk kekamarku tanpa izin, kau sering memakai tempat tidurku dan mandi dikamar mandiku.." Ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Haha aku ingat itu, dan aku selalu melihatmu telanjang Luce. Huahahaha." Tawa Natsu yang disambut jitakan keras Lucy.

"Aduh sakit Lucee..." Natsu meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Kepalanya masih stay dipaha Lucy.

"Entah kenapa hanya kau yang selalu melihat tubuh telanjangku Natsu..." Kesal Lucy sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya aku tak tahu Luce, jangan salahkan aku." Natsu pun membela diri.

"Ah dan aku sering sekali menindih tubuhmu Natsu." Tambah Lucy dengan pipi memerah.

"Ah itu benar..." Natsu bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan ia pun langsung menerjang tubuh Lucy sampai ia terlentang dikasurnya. "Sekarang aku yang akan menindihmu Luce.." Ucap dengan suara baritone Natsu yang membuat Lucy semakin panas mendengarnya.

"Natsu, ini sangat memalukan..." tolak Lucy sedangkan Natsu terkekeh geli.

"Tak usah khawatir. Hanya ada kita berdua disini." Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. "Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan adik untuk Happy?" usul Natsu yang langsung mendapatkan bogem cinta dari Lucy.

"Dasar kau Natsu HENTAIII!"

.

.

Setelah lelah bertarung dengan Lucy, Natsu memutuskan untuk pulang. Dengan berat hati, Lucy pun mempersilahkan Natsu pulang.

"Hey Luce, kau kenapa?" Natsu membelai wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"...Tidak Natsu, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya pelan.

"Apa kau bersedih? Tenang Luce kita besok pasti bertemu.."

"Ya aku tahu." Lucy pun tersenyum kerah Natsu. "Yasudah gih kau pulang, jangan lupa jemput Happy di guild yaaa..."

"Iya sayang aku mengerti..." wajah Natsu mendekat kearah Lucy.

 _Cuppppp..._

Natsu pun mencium kening Lucy lembut. Lucy pun tersenyum.

Lucy memandangi punggung Natsu yang beranjak pergi. Entah kenapa dia selalu masuk dan keluar melalui jendela. Ah Lucy tak tahu apa yang ada di kepala Pink itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Suatu Hari**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza dan Happy menjalankan misi. Misi mereka yaitu menangkap beberapa monster yang menyerang suatu perdesaan.

Monster-monster itu sedikit merepotkan karena mereka bukan monster yang lemah seperti yang ditemui mereka selama ini.

"Hoy Gray, lakukan dengan benar!" Natsu pun mengatakannya dengan nada menyebalkan menurut Gray.

"Kau sendiri yang benar, serang monster sialan itu dengan cepat!" balas Gray.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyaerang kalau es yang kau gunakan untuk menghentikannya itu cepat hancur manusia mesum!"

"Apa kau bilang Flame Brain?" Natsu dan Gray pun malah berkelahi dan dihentikan oleh Erza.

Sedangkan Lucy menjadi umpan karena monster monster itu berotak mesum.

"Huhuhu akhirnya Lucy berhasil memancing mereka dengan keseksian tubuhnya, padahal sering sekali gagal huhu..." Happy malah menangis terharu.

"Happy jangan begitu, mo.." Ucap Lucy kesal.

Erza yang tak tahan lagi pun mulai menyerang monster-monster itu diikuti oleh Natsu dan Gray.

Gray bertugas menghentikan pergerakan mereka sekaligus.

"Ice Make, floor!"

Erza bertugas untuk membuat tubuhnya tergores pleh pedangnya karena monter tersebut memiliki tubuh yang keras

"Kansoh.." Erza pun berubah dengan secepat kilat.

Dan tugas Natsu adalah menghanguskan mereka sekaligus.

"Karyuu no Houko.." Natsu pun menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

Lucy yang merasakan bahaya karena serangan bertubi tubi yang hampir mengenainya, ia pun langsung memanggil roh suci.

"Terbukalah gerbang keperawanan, Virgo..." lalu Virgo dengan memakai pakaian maid pun muncul dan langsung membuat lubang untuk Lucy bersembunyi.

"Hime, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya Virgo, arigatou."

Lalu Happy pun mengangkat tubuh Lucy yang berada dilubang persembunyian untuk keluar.

"Aduh Lucy kau berat.." keluh Happy.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Happy, aku tidak gendut. Dan apakah itu pantas dikatakan kepada Mama mu ini Happy?" Lucy pun menunjukan death glare nya.

Happy yang membawa Lucy terbang pun menciut seketika "Aye Mom..."

Lucy pun tersenyum ketika Happy memanggilnya Mama.

.

.

Setelah mengalahkan monster sialan itu, mereka beristirahat dibawah pohon rindang. Namun kata-kata Lucy membuat mereka terkejut.

"Apakah mereka sudah tertangkap semua? Kenapa aku tak melihat 1 monster yang ukurannya lebih kecil, dan ia memiliki tubuh yang berbeda dari mereka semua."

Sontak semuanya terkejut.

"Apa?" Erza, Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

"Iya, ketika aku memancing mereka aku melihatnya. Sepertinya ia bos dari monster mesum ini."

"Ah sialan. Dia kabur rupanya.." Natsu jengkel karena kecerobohannya.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita harus waspada.." Ujar Erza.

"Ya kita harus menangkapnya secepat mungkin.." Ajak Gray.

Lalu tiba-tiba sesosok pria bertubuh besar muncul dihadapan mereka. Pria itu dengan cepat membawa Lucy pergi.

Sialannya reaksi Natsu dan yang lain kalah cepat dengan pria itu.

"LUCEEEE..." Teriak Natsu yang tengah mengejar pria yang menculik Lucy.

Happy menerbangkan Natsu, dan menyusulnya. Gray dan Erza ikut mengikuti jejak pria itu.

"NATSUU..." teriak Lucy sebelum ia dibuat pingsan oleh pria itu.

Happy pun cemas, dan amarah Natsu memuncak.

"Natsu..." panggil Happy dengan nada sedih.

"Tenang Happy, kita akan menyelamatkan Luce, kita akan menyelamatkan Mama..." Ucap Natsu yang membuat Happy bersemangat.

"Bertahanlah Luce..." Ucap Natsu.

.

.

Sampailah Natsu dan Happy disebuah bangunan besar, berterimakasihlah pada hidung Natsu yang sangat tajam sehingga ia bisa mengikuti aroma tubuh Lucy yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Natsu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bangunan besar itu sedangkan Happy terbang membuntuti Natsu.

"Aku memiliki firasat butuk tentang ini Happy." Happy yang mendengarnya pun tercengang.

"Natsu jangan berkata begitu..." ucap Happy ketakutan.

"Bangunan ini memiliki bau yang sama seperti monster yang kita hadapi tadi..."

"Hah, Jadi kemungkinan yang menculik Lucy adalah bos mereka yang Lucy bilang tadi."

"Ya kurasa begitu."

"Apa tujuan mereka menculik Lucy?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku sangat bodoh karena menjadikan Lucy umpan." Umpat Natsu.

Natsu pun memukul tembok sampai retak "Chikuso!"

.

.

.

.

Lucy terbaring disebuah ruangan. Ia tertidur dilantai, bukan tertidur juga si, karena tadi ia pingsan.

Pria yang membawa Lucy pun tengah mengawasi Lucy.

"Kau sudah bangun calon istriku?" tanyanya yang membuat Lucy heran dan terkejut.

"Heee?"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang calon istri?" kesal Lucy.

"Kau nona, kaulah calon istriku..." lalu pria itu mendekati Lucy.

"Jangan sembarangan kau!"

Lalu pria itu pun berubah menjadi sesosok monster yang ia lihat.

"Kau akan menjadi ratu disini. Kau harus menikah denganku penyihir roh suci!"

"Hahh? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu monster jelek?"

Monster jelek itu pun berubah lagi menjadi sesosok yang mereka kenal. Natsu.

"Hey apa-apan kau? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi manusia dan itu adalah Nat-."

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Lucy pun terkejut lagi. Monster itu berubah menjadi Gray.

"Oh aku mengerti. Kau tadi kabur dengan menyamarkan dirimu kan?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya kau benar nona. Wah kau sangat pintar sekali. Kau memang cocok, selain menjadi penyihir roh suci kau juga cantik dan pintar. Ah aku ingin menikahimu segera-." Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya ia pun berubah lagi menjadi Natsu. "-Luce.."

Betapa terkejutnya Lucy saat ini, ternyata monster ini dapat merubah wujudnya seuka hati, penampilan dan suaranya sama persis seperti Natsu.

"Ayo Luce kita akan menikah hari ini. Kau memang perawan yang sangat cantik..." dengan tingkah laku yang menjijikan menurut Lucy.

Ketika Lucy ingin melarikan diri atau pun menyerang, ia tak bisa karena ia kehilangan kuncinya. Ia pun merogoh saku yang betengger di roknya dan-

"Kau mencari ini Luce?" sambil menggoyangkan beberapa kunci ditangannya.

"Terkutuk kau monster jelek. Jangan melakukan hal itu dengan tubuh dan wajah Natsu!"

Lucy yang hendak menyerang dengan alat yang diberikan Virgo pun langsung ditahan oleh Monster itu. Tangan Lucy diikat agar ia tak berontak lalu menyiksa tubuh Lucy sampai menimbulkan memar dan luka.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan pemilik tubuh ini?" tanyanya. Namun Lucy tak menjawab. Ia kelelahan karena tali pengikat itu menyedot kekuatan sihir Lucy sehingga tubuhnya lemas dan kesakitan karena lukanya.

"Tenang saja sayang, kita akan menikah dan aku akan melakukannya dengan tubuh pria ini."

Aura kemarahan Lucy pun tak bisa keluar karena keadaannya.

BRAKKKKKKK...

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu didobarak oleh seseorang. –yaitu Natsu,.

Betapa terkejutnya Natsu dan Happy melihat Lucy dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan memar. Namun ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan mereka lagi, yaitu pria yang sama dengan Natsu.

"Natsu ada dua?" Happy pun terkejut.

"Hah kenapa bisa?" tanya Natsu heran. "Happy kau bawa Lucy kemari.." perintah Natsu.

"Aye sir.." Happy pun melesat terbang menuju Lucy, namun dihadang oleh Natsu palsu.

"Hoy lawanmu ada disini." Natsu pun meninju Natsu gadungan sampai membentur tembok dengan keras.

Happy berhasil menyelamatkan Lucy.

Tali yang mengikat Lucy pun dilepas oleh Happy. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Lucy pun memperingati Natsu.

"Natsu, hati-hati dengan dia. Dia bisa meniru siapapun yang dilihatnya serta mengcopy kemampuan yang ditirunya."

"APAA?" teriak Natsu dan Happy bersamaan.

"Jangan khawatir Luce, aku takkan kalah dari monster gadungan sepertinya." Natsu pun mengelus kepala Lucy lembut.

"Berhati-hatilah Natsu..." Lucy pun tersenyum kearah Natsu dan Natsu pun membalasnya.

Pandangan Natsu beralih kearah Natsu gadungan.

"Hoy kau apakan Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku menyiksanya karena ia sangat nakal. Ia tak mau menikah denganku."

"Hah? Memangnya siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu? Tidak akan pernah ada, apalagi denganmu monster jelek yang bisanya meniru saja.." Ucap Natsu jengkel.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya, mendapatkan sesosok penyihir roh suci yang masih perawan untuk menjadi istriku. Dengan begitu kekuatanku akan bangkit sepenuhnya!" ujar monster itu panjang lebar.

Natsu pun menyeringai "Kau tahu? Luce tidak lagi perawan." Ucap Natsu yang membuat yang ada disana membatu serta Happy yang tercengang. Erza dan Gray yang baru memasuki ruangan itu pun terkejut mendengarnya.

Natsu gadungan pun marah mendengarnya. "Kau jangan becanda? Ia harus perawan dan dia harus menikah denganku!"

"Tak bisa tak bisa. Luce bukan perawan lagi, karena aku yang memerawaninya.." mendengar Natsu berkata seperti itu, Lucy, Happy, Erza dan Gray pun semakin tercengang sedangkan Lucy sangat malu, namun ia tak marah.

"Sialan kau! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Monster itu tak percaya.

"Karena Luce adalah istriku.." ucap Natsu enteng dan langsung memukul Natsu gadungan. "Karyuu no Tekken." Sungguh kasihan Natsu gadungan itu terbentur tembok sangat keras karena pukulan Natsu.

Natsu gadungan itu pun semakin marah mendengar ucapan Natsu.

Lalu terjadilah pertarungan Natsu vs Natsu, oh maksudnya Natsu vs Natsu gadungan.

Namun, Natsu gadungan tak bisa dianggap remeh. Bagaimana pun juga Natsu tengah melawan dirinya sendiri dengan kekuatan yang sama.

Erza dan Gray pun menyambut tamu yang tak lain adalah bawahan monster jelek itu. Mereka pun bertarung salu lawan satu.

Happy yang mengerti situasi sekarang ini langsung membawa Lucy terbang menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tak lama pertarungan itu berakhir. Natsu memiliki beberapa luka yang cukup parah mengingat ia bertarung dengan pengguna kekuatan yang sama dengannya. Namun Natsu gadungan tetap kalah. Jangan bandingkan yang original dengan yang fake.

Erza dan Gray pun memenangkan pertarungan itu dengan sedikit luka.

Lucy menghampiri Natsu yang tengah kelelahan dan kesakitan. Lucy langsung merobek lenganan baju birunya dan melilitkan ketangan Natsu yang berdarah.

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang kedesa yang menyewa jasa mereka.

.

.

 **Di Desa Karogeon** _(Nama tempat fiksi ga ada di cerita Fairy Tail)_

Natsu dan yang lain pun telah diobati oleh penduduk setempat.

Erza, Gray dan Happy pun menatap tajam kearah Natsu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu yang sadar tengah ditatap tajam oleh mereka.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Apa benar Lucy sudah tak perawan?" tanya Gray penasaran.

Lucy yang mendengarnya pun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa itu benar Natsu?" tanya Erza sambil menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Ah itu tidak benar. Kami tidak pernah melakukan itu. Iya kan Luce?" dan langsung disambut oleh anggukan Lucy.

"Ah apa itu benar Natsu? Kau bahkan menyebut Lucy adalah istrimu? Whehehe" Happy pun menggoda Natsu.

"Em, Y-yaa kau tahu sendiri kan? Monster itu sangat mesum terhadapku dan Na-Natsu hanya ingin melindungiku." Sahut Lucy yang membantu Natsu agar tidak digoda terus dengan terbata bata.

"Haha ya itu adalah hal yang wajar sih. Mengingat kalian adalah sepasang kekasih." Ujar Erza dan Gray hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Erza.

"Nee nee, apa kalian tahu? Natsu sudah melamar Lucy loh..." dengan nada gemas khas aoi neko-chan itu.

"Hey itu tidak benar..." ucap Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Sudah tak apa Lucy, tak usah malu..." goda Erza.

"Aku dan Natsu masih sangat muda, jadi-." Sebelum perkataan Lucy selesai Natsu pun memotongnya.

"Kami belum akan menikah..." Jawab Natsu santai.

"Wohoooo..." Ucap Erza, Gray dan Happy bersamaan.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam, menandakan bahwa hari ini sudah petang. Kini, giliran bulan dan bintang yang menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menyinari malam ini.

Lucy tengah duduk dihamparan rumput hijau yang tak terlalu jauh dari pemukiman. Natsu pun menyusul Lucy dan merebahkan badannya yang masih terdapat memar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ne Natsu..." panggil Lucy yang masih menghadap kelangit yang dihiasi bulan dan bintang.

"Hm, ada apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Kini Lucy memandang kekasihnya dengan senyuman. "Aku mencintaimu Natsu..."

Natsu bangun dari posisinya dan memeluk Lucy. "Aku mencintaimu juga Luce, dan tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkanmu karena kau adalah kekasihku tercinta." Dengan pelan, Natsu mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Lucy dan dibalas lembut oleh Lucy.

Mereka masih menikmati ciuman itu. Bibir mereka masih bertautan. Bayangkan saja Natsu dan Lucy bermesraan dengan background langit malam yang dihiasi bintang bintang serta bulan yang menyinari mereka berdua.

Dengan berat hati mereka harus melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas. Lucy memeluk Natsu erat dan Natsu pun tersenyum.

"Lihat Lucee, bintangnya indah..."

"Ya kau benar Natsu..."

"Bintang-bintang itu seperti dirimu, indah dan menakjubkan." Whaa sejak kapan Natsu bisa romantis?

"Haha sejak kapan kau bisa menggombal Natsu? Biasanya kau sangat tidak peka." Tawa kecil Lucy.

"Ini bukan gombal sayang. Aku serius..." ujar Natsu yang masih menatap Lucy intens.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy yang melihat Natsunya menjadi aneh.

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku Lucy? Ya meskipun tidak dalam waktu yang dekat." Tanya Natsu memastikan. Lucy menatap Natsu dalam, lalu selang sesaat Lucy pun memberikan jawaban.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Natsu..." Lucy tersenyum kearah kekasih tercintanya, Natsu.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Bulan kemudian**

Kejadian yang melibatkan Earthland dan Edolas pun terjadi begitu saja tanpa suatu peringatan apapun. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa mereka memiliki seseorang yang sangat mirip di Edolas. Dan tak disangka bahwa Lisanna yang dikira telah menginggal, ternyata masih hidup dan ia baik-baik saja. Lisanna pun pulang ke Earthland dan disambut oleh semua anggota guild terutama kakak-kakaknya dan Natsu. Lucy juga merasa senang ketika mengetahui Lisanna masih hidup, namun ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

.

.

Seperti biasa, anggota Fairy Tail selalu merayakan berbagai hal, apalagi Lisanna yang sudah kembali membuat mereka senang sekali.

Anggota Fairy Tail pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan kontes minum, dan tentu saja Cana yang menang.

Biasanya Natsu tidak pernah ikut-ikutan minum, namun entah kenapa kali ini ia ikut minum bersama anggota yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, Natsu menghabiskan 4 botol bir yang membuatnya mabuk. Lucy yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan Natsu yang ingin menambah minum lagi. Sedangkan Happy tengah tidur dan Lucy memutuskan untuk mengantar Natsu pulang kerumahnya.

Lucy tak bisa membawa Happy pulang karena membopong Natsu saja sangat kesulitan sehingga ia membiarkan Happy tidur diguild bersama yang lain.

.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Natsu, Lucy membaringkan Natsu dikasurnya. Perlu diingat, rumah Natsu yang berantakan selalu dibersihkan oleh Lucy semenjak mereka jadian.

Pinggang gadis pirang itu terasa pegal karena menahan tubuh Natsu yang lebih berat darinya. Ketika Lucy hendak keluar dari kamar, Natsu pun menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Natsu yang sedang mabuk.

"Aku ingin pulang Natsu. Ini sudah malam.." jawab Lucy.

Bukannya melepaskan pergelangan tangan Lucy, Natsu malah menariknya sehingga Lucy terjatuh diatas tubuh Natsu yang kini terlentang.

"Natsu, kamu mau apa?" tanya Lucy yang sedikit horor dengan tingkah Natsu.

Natsu tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba tangan Natsu melepaskan baju putih Lucy yang membuat Lucy tak nyaman.

"Natsu jangan lakukan ini..." Lucy pun berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya, namun kini posisi Lucy sangat tidak menguntungkan, pasalnya sekarang Natsu berada diatasnya dan menindih tubuh seksi Lucy. Dan sialnya Lucy kini tak memakai baju.

Bibir Natsu menerjang bibir ranum Lucy dengan ganas sehingga membuat Lucy kaget dengan perilaku Natsu yang tengah mabuk itu. Dengan terpaksa Lucy menerima ciuman ganas Natsu. Mereka melakukan ciuman itu dengan sangat brutal, salahkan Natsu yang sedang tidak sadar

Natsu memaksa bibir Lucy untuk membuka bibirnya agar bibir Natsu bisa leluasa didalam mulut Lucy.

Bau alkohol kini memenuhi indera penciuman Lucy, dan mulut Natsu berasa alkohol yang membuat Lucy sedikit pusing. Ah sial ia sangat pusing.

Saliva mereka pun menetes karena ciuman panas itu.

Ciuman itu berakhir dan Natsu langsung menuju kearah leher jenjang seorang Lucy yang aromanya sangat wangi.

Natsu menciptakan banyak kissmark disana dan ia menurunkan ciumannya kearah dada Lucy yang telanjang.

Dada Lucy dihisap Natsu, yang membuat Lucy mendesah tertahan. "Nghhhhh Nat-suhhh..."

Mendengar desahannya, Natsu beralih keperut rata gadis itu. Diciumnya perlahan dan menciptakan kissmark. Perut rata itu kini dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak merah.

Sebenarnya Lucy ingin Natsu berhenti, namun ketika melihat Natsu, dan ia pun tersenyum serta tak tega menghentikannya.

' _Sepertinya Natsu sangat menikmati kegiatan ini.'_ Pikirnya.

Natsu kini berada diselangkangan Lucy, dan ia tengah bersiap untuk melepaskan rok pendek Lucy. Sebelum melepaskan rok Lucy, terlebih dahulu ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri serta celana ¾ nya.

Lucy yang melihat kejantanan Natsu menegang, langsung menutupi wajahnya. Ia sangat malu.

Lalu rok Lucy dibuka paksa oleh Natsu dan ia melemparkan rok itu kesembarang arah.

Terlihatlah tubuh polos Lucy tanpa benang sehelaipun. Sejujurnya Natsu sering melihat Lucy telanjang begini, Namun Lucy masih sangat malu.

Lucy memantapkan hatinya untuk berhubungan dengan Natsu. Ia yakin kalau Natsu akan bertanggung jawab mengingat Natsu yang telah melamarnya. Dan ia bersedia melakukannya bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya- Natsu.

Tanpa basa-basi Natsu memasukan kejantanannya kelubang kewanitaan Lucy yang membuat Lucy meringis kesakitan. Lucy tak melawan sedikitpun.

Mereka berhubungan intim dengan waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya "Nghhhh uhh Nat-suhhh... ahhhh..." desah Lucy.

"Ahhh hahhhhh ahhhhh" Natsu pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Lucy, ia mendesah nikmat sampai mereka pun mencapai klimaks dengan benih- sperma Natsu yang keluar didalam Lucy.

Natsu yang kelelahan dan dengan keadaan mabuk, langsung tertidur ketika kegiatan mereka berakhir. Lucy menatap sayang kekasih pink nya itu dan membelai rambutnya sayang.

Dalam lubuk hati Lucy yang paling dalam, Lucy merasa sedikit kecewa karena mereka melakukannya tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan. Meski Natsu sudah melamarnya, namun ia merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kamu akan bertanggung jawab kan Natsu?" ucapnya pelan dipelukan Natsu.

Tentu saja pria yang tengah tidur ini tak mendengar ucapan Lucy. Namun ada hal yang ganjil menurut Lucy. Ketika mereka melakukannya, Natsu bahkan tak menyebut namanya sekalipun. Lucy menepis pikiran negatif itu dan melanjutkan tidurnya bersama kekasih tercinta- Natsu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah telah datang. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melewati jendela kamar yang berantakan. Yup ranjang yang berantakan.

Lucy membuka mata karamelnya dan menoleh kesamping untuk menatap kekasih nya yang tengah tertidur disampingnya.

Tanpa aba-aba ia pun langsung bangun dan memungut pakaiannya tanpa membangunkan Natsu-nya yang tertidur pulas. Lalu Lucy pun teringat bahwa ia harus pergi kesuatu tempat dan ia pun segera memakai pakaiannya.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Lucy pun meninggalkan Natsu dan sebuah surat diatas meja yang terdapat disebelah ranjang.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang yang menyebabkan jendela kamar Natsu dan menerbangkan surat dari Lucy. Surat itu kini berada dibawah ranjang Natsu.

.

.

.

.

 **1 Bulan Kemudian**

Setelah beberapa lama Lisanna kembali ke guild, Lucy merasa aneh terhadap Natsu.

Sekarang Natsu-nya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diguild bersama- Lisanna. Mungkin ia sedikit lupa kalau ia kini memiliki kekasih, Lucy.

Sedangkan Lucy menjadi sedikit pemurung, ya siapa yang takkan kepikiran kalau kekasihnya jarang kerumahnya lagi, padahal dulu Natsu sering dan bahkan setiap hari kerumahnya jika tidak menjalankan misi. Namun, hanya Happy yang selalu menemani Lucy.

Happy jadi sedikit sedih melihat Lucy murung, padahal Lisanna telah kembali.

Gadis ah bukan wanita itu sangat sedih mengingat bahwa dirinya dan Natsu telah berhubungan intim, namun Natsu malah sedikit menjauh dari hari kehari.

Lucy khawatir karena Natsu berubah, dan mereka tak dekat seperti dulu. Natsu bahkan tak pernah menyinggung kejadian malam itu. Dan Lucy memilih untuk diam, Mungkin Natsu malu mengingat kejadian malam itu. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya untuk mereka berdua. Tapi tetap saja Natsu yang seperti ini membuat Lucy bersedih, dan sejak kapan Lucy menjadi seorang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara.

.

.

 **Di Guild Fairy Tail**

"Lucy..." panggil Happy pelan.

"Um ada apa Happy?" balas Lucy yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Happy memastikan.

"Em aku baik-baik saja Happy..." Lucy mengerti bahwa Happy sedikit khawatir, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja.

"Happy, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja?" Ajak Lucy riang.

"Aye, ayo Lucy..." Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju Request Board untuk memilih pekerjaan.

Sesudah memilih, mereka berdua pun bersiap-siap berangkat.

Natsu melihat Lucy dan Happy yang tengah sibuk mengemas barang mereka menghampiri mereka berdua "Yoo Luce, Happy.. kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Ah Natsu.. Kami mau pergi bekerja..." Jawab Lucy yang entah mengapa menjadi canggung dengan Natsu.

"Ayo kau juga ikut Natsu..." ajak Happy riang.

Namun Natsu menolaknya "Ah wari Happy, aku sudah berjanji pada Lisanna kalau aku akan membantunya bekerja."

Mendengar alasan Natsu, Lucy pun merasakan sesak didadanya. "Ah baiklah..." Jawab Lucy dingin, namun Natsu tak peka kalau Lucy marah.

"Tapi Natsu, kita adalah tim kan?... Harusnya kau mengutamakan tim mu, bukannya bekerja dengan orang lain.." Happy kesal pada Natsu.

"Happy, Lisanna bukanlah orang lain.. Dia adalah teman kita, bahkan dia adalah teman dekat kita. Kau sudah lupa Happy? Dulu dialah yang selalu ada bersama kita!" Ucap Natsu sedikit emosi.

Lucy pun melerai mereka berdua. "Sudah Happy.." Lucy pun terhenti dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa "Ayo kita pergi, nanti kita bisa terlambat..."

Happy melihat kearah Lucy, lalu terbang kearah Lucy dan hinggap dipelukannya.

Natsu melihat Lucy aneh. Biasanya gadis itu akan marah kalau Natsu tidak menuruti kemauannya atau apapun. Biasanya Lucy tak bisa diam, namun sekarang hanya diam dan tersenyum. Natsu menghiraukan pikirannya, dan ia pun bergegas pergi menemui Lisanna..

.

.

Disebuah taman dekat dengan sungai, terilihat sesosok gadis cantik. Pria berambut sakura itu pun menghampiri gadis bersurai pendek dan berwarna silver itu.

"Yoo Lisanna..." Natsu pun memanggilnya, yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Natsu..." Lisanna pun tersenyum melihat Natsu.

"Ayo kita berangkat bekerja.." Ajak Natsu semangat.

"Ayo..." Tangan Lisanna pun meraih tangan Natsu dan memeluknya.

Natsu merasakan tanggannya menyentuh dada Lisanna, dan ia tetap berada diposisinya. Dengan kata lain Natsu fine-fine saja dengan kelakuan Lisanna tanpa menjaga perasaan gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya, Lucy.

.

.

Disisi Lain Lucy dan Happy tengah berjalan kearah pinggiran kota Magnolia. Mereka menuju sebuah pegunungan yang terdapat banyak sekali tumbuhan dan tanaman obat-obatan.

"Oh jadi misi kita mengumpulkan tanaman obat ya Lucy?" tanya Happy sembari membaca kertas misi.

"Iya Happy, kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan tanaman obat saja. Mudah kan?" senyum Lucy.

Namun Happy tahu bahwa Lucy tersenyum terpaksa. Hatinya sedang terluka saat ini.

Happy bertanya lagi. "Lucy, kenapa bayarannya besar sekali yaa, padahal kita hanya mengumpulkan tanaman obat, tapi bayarannya sebanyak 400.000 jewel?"

"Happy, kita mencari tanaman obat yang sedikit sulit ditemukan, karena ia berada ditempat yang terpencar pencar..." jawab Lucy.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Happy penasaran.

Lucy pun terhenti dan menyentuh dagunya tanda ia sedang berfikir. "Kurasa hanya itu, tadi Mira-san hanya berkata seperti itu..."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat pekerjaan ini agar bisa langsung pulang..." ajak Happy riang.

Melihat Happy yang berusaha menghiburnya dengan tidak menanyakan keadaaanya membuat Lucy sedikit lega. Ia tersenyum kearah Happy.

"Ayo..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Jam menunjukan pukul 06.35. Natsu dan Lisanna telah kembali ke guild.

"Mira.." panggil Natsu.

"Ya, ada apa Natsu?" tanyanya.

"Apa Luce dan Happy belum kembali?"

"Setahuku mereka belum kembali-..." lalu Mira pun terhenti "Harusnya mereka sudah kembali karena misi mereka hanya mengumpulkan tanaman obat disekitar pegunungan Magnolia." Mira pun menunjukan raut kekhawatirannya.

Natsu yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung pergi mencari Lucy dan Happy...

Terkutuk dengan misi sialan itu, ia lengah dan membiarkan mereka hanya berdua menjalankan misi. Ia menyesal karena menolak ajakan Happy karena menjalankan misi bersama Lisanna.

"Sialan..." umpatnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Tidak ada kata-kata special si untuk ff yang ini karena author buat secara tidak sengaja hehe.

Semoga kalian senang dan tertarik untuk membaca ff abal author yang kesekian. Seperti biasa author ga bisa buat ff lemon yang bagus karena imagine nya kurang. Haha biasa masih polos #hoekkkkpolosapaan

Sekian curhatan dari author semoga kalian meikmati ff ini. Tak lupa author ingatkan untukk... **Review onegaishimasu:))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**When You're Gone**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashima Hiro**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Cerita selalu gaje, dan ada sedikit lemon. Hati-hati jika kalian menemui typo atau cerita tidak sinkron. Tanda (?) artinya pertanyaan yang tak memerlukan jawaban.**_

 _ **Gak suka ceritanya, jangan scrool down!**_

.

.

Summary : Adakah maaf yang masih tersisa untuk seseorang yang selalu membohongimu? Masih adakah cinta yang tersisa untuk pengkhianat seperti diriku? _"Luce, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya. Demi dirimu akanku lakukan segalanya, demi keluarga kecil kita..."_ –Natsu.

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Setahuku mereka belum kembali-..." lalu Mira pun terhenti "Harusnya mereka sudah kembali karena misi mereka hanya mengumpulkan tanaman obat disekitar pegunungan Magnolia." Mira pun menunjukan raut kekhawatirannya.

Natsu yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung pergi mencari Lucy dan Happy...

Terkutuk dengan misi sialan itu, ia lengah dan membiarkan mereka hanya berdua menjalankan misi. Ia menyesal karena menolak ajakan Happy karena menjalankan misi bersama Lisanna.

"Sialan..." umpatnya...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Natsu diselimuti rasa bersalah yang mendalam karena ia menolak ajakan Lucy dan Happy.

Sepanjang jalan, Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan mereka berdua mengambil misi. Ia menjambak rambut pink itu hingga berantakan.

Sesampainya ia dipegunungan yang Mira sebut, ia pun langsung mencari Lucy dan Happy kesekeliling hutan itu. Tak sengaja ia melihat ikat rambut berwarna biru yang biasa kekasihnya pakai untuk mengikat rambut agak panjangnya.

Diraihnya ikat rambut mungil itu, dan ia bergegas mencari kedalam hutan.

Matanya membulat ketika ia mendapati sesosok wanita yang dicarinya, dan seekor kucing yang ada pada pelukannya.

Kakinya langsung melangkah mendekati kedua tubuh yang tergeletak ditanah, dan luka serta memar yang menghiasi tubuh lemah mereka.

Natsu meraih tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluknya.

"Luce, hey ayo bangun Luce." Natsu menggoyangkan tubuh itu pelan. "Happy bangun Happy, ada apa dengan kalian?"

Namun Luce tak kunjung bangun, dan terdengar suara Happy yang sangat lemah.

"Nat-suuu."

"Hey Happy, siapa yang membuat kalian menjadi seperti ini?"

"Aku tak tahu..." Happy menggeleng dan menangis. "Natsuu tolong selamatkan Lucy.." Happy menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Ia menyelamatkanku, ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku..."

"Pasti aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua..." Natsu sebenarnya sangat marah pada orang yang menyakiti kedua orang yang ia sayangi, namun hal yang utama adalah keselamatan mereka. Natsu harus membawa mereka ke guild.

Natsu segera menggendong tubuh lemah Lucy dengan bridal style serta Happy yang masih dipelukan Lucy. Lucy tak sadarkan diri, namun ia masih memeluk Happy sangat erat.

.

.

.

Didalam guild yang sangat ramai, dan gaduh.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka guild dengan sebelah kakinya secara kasar.

"Hey kalau buka pintu pelan-pelan sa-," sebelum menuntaskan kalimatnya, mata Erza membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua anggota guild pun sama terkejutnya ketika mendapati sosok mereka bertiga. Mira langsung menutup mulutnya, ia menangis.

"Tolong panggil nenek Polusca sekarang... CEPAT..." teriaknya.

Erza langsung bergegas memanggilnya.

Gray langsung menghampiri tubuh lemas yang tengah digendong Natsu.

"Natsu apa yang-." Omongan Gray terpotong oleh suara Natsu yang sangat lemah.

"Gray tolong gendong Happy, dia juga terluka parah..."

"Ya aku mengerti.." Gray langsung mengambil Happy dari pelukan Lucy, dan Juvia langsung menghampiri Gray.

"Juvia tolong siapkan tempat untuk mereka berdua.."

"Hai Gray-sama.." Juvia langsung melesat ke ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, Natsu langsung membaringkan Lucy dengan lembut, takut menyakiti tubuh kekasih nya yang terluka itu.

Gray membaringkan tubuh kecil Happy, dan Carla pun menatap tubuh Happy yang terluka parah, dan Carla pun menangis.

Pria bersurai pink itu menatap tubuh kedua orang yang paling ia sayang dengan raut khawatir. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh mereka. Dari wajah Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Lucy dan Happy bisa terluka separah ini?" tanya Polusca yang baru saja memasuki ruang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, setibanya aku disana, mereka sudah terluka sangat parah dan tak sadarkan diri." Ucapnya lemah dan merasa bersalah.

Lalu Lisanna masuk kedalam sana dan berdiri disebelah Natsu.

"Sudahlah Natsu jangan sedih..." Lisanna mendekap tangan kanan Natsu kedalam pelukannya dan Natsu hanya terdiam.

Erza dan Gray sedikit risih melihat tindakan Lisanna kepada Natsu. Jujur saja, mereka berdua sangat kesal melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya itu.

"Baiklah kalian semua, silahkan tunggu diuar, aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua."

Mereka pun langsung keluar, dan Wendy pun muncul.

"Ano Polusca-san, ada apa dengan Lucy-san dan Happy?" tanyanya yang sangat khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab Polusca malah menyuruh Wendy membantunya "Syukurlah Wendy kau ada disini. Cepat kemari dan bantu aku..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Wendy dan Polusca langsung mengobati keduanya dengan sihir.

"Polusca-san, ada yang aneh dengan Lucy-san." Ucap Wendy terkejut.

Polusca yang sedang mengobati Happy menoleh.

"Ada apa wendy?" Polusca langsung mendekat kearah Lucy

"Sihirnya sangat unik sekali, Luka yang dideritanya membaik dengan cepat."

"Kau benar Wendy..."

Seorang pria pun mendekat kearah mereka yang sedang mengobati Lucy.

"Kami membantu Lucy mengobati lukanya dari dalam tubuhnya."

Wendy dan Polusca menoleh kebelakang mereka.

"Loke-san..."

"Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kami bantu, karena kunci kami dibawa pergi oleh penjahat itu..."

Lalu tak lama Loke langsung menghilang karena kuncinya berada jauh dari Lucy.

.

.

.

 **30 mins later.**

Lucy tersadar dari tidurnya yang bisa-bisa membuatnya tidur selamanya. Ia menjerit histeris.

"TIDAKK, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU.. JANGAN SAKITI HAPPY!"

Natsu yang melihat Lucy seperti itu langsung memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Heyy hey, Lucee tenanglah kau sudah aman."

Wanita cantik itu mendapati sesosok pria yang sangat ia butuhkan.

"Nat-su?" Ucap Lucy tak berdaya dan ia menangis kencang.

"Natsu... Nats-su... Natsuuu..." ucap Lucy berulang-ulang menyebut nama kekasihnya.

Natsu hanya memeluk erat wanitanya yang sedang mengalami trauma. Ia miris melihat Lucy nya menderita.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini dan Happy sudah jauh lebih baik..." Natsu melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

Lucy menoleh kearah Happy yang masih tertidur.

Happy yang mendengar suara tangisan Lucy terbangun. Lalu Happy dengan cepat melesat kearah Lucy yang masih memandanginya.

"Lucyyyy..." panggil Happy yang sedang terbang kearahnya sambil meanngis.

Dengan cepat Lucy merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap Happy kedalam pelukannya.

"Lucy kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Happy.

"Ya aku tak apa-apa. Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja Happy..." Lucy memeluk Happy erat.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungiku Mama..." dengan air mata ang berlinang.

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan melindungimu sampai kapapun Happy..." Lucy tersenyum.

"Hey, maafkan aku karena aku membiarkan kalian berdua terluka.." Ujarnya dengan raut sedih dan suara yang lemah. Natsu sangat merasa bersalah.

Lucy dan Happy tersenyum kepada Natsu. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan kami, Natsu.." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Natsu meneteskan air mata bahagia sekaligus lega.

Kini Lucy sedang memeluk erat Happy dan Natsu tengah memeluk Lucy erat. Mereka bertiga berpelukan. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

.

Lucy masih dirawat disana, sedangkan Happy sudah sembuh total.

"Lucy, kemana kuncimu?" tanya Natsu.

"Kunciku dibawa oleh mereka.."

"Mereka? Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka berasal dari guild pedagang gelap, tapi mereka sangat kuat Natsu."

"Ya Lucy benar, mereka sangat merepotkan.. mereka beraninya mengeroyok kami. Dan mengancam Lucy..."

"Apa? Mengancam Lucy?" Natsu sangat murka mendengarnya.

"Ya jika Lucy masih melawan, ia akan membunuhku dan kunci Lucy telah mereka ambil sehingga Lucy tak bisa melawan balik.."

"Sialan, keparat seperti mereka tak bisa dibiarkan!" Natsu semakin panas mendengarnya.

"Dan juga mereka menyentuh tubuh Lucy seperti singa kelaparan..." Ujar Happy yang membuat Natsu dikelilingi oleh api yang berkobar-kobar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Keparat sialan, akan kuhabisi mereka semua!"

Tiba-tiba Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu untuk menenangkannya. "Natsu..."

"Tak apa-apa Luce. Aku akan mengambil kuncimu dan juga aku akan pulang dengan kepala mereka semua!"

"Jangan Natsu, jangan seperti itu.. aku tak apa-apa-," Lucy terhenti "-mereka hanya menyentuhku tidak lebih." Lucy menundukan kepalanya, ia kecewa karena meskipun sehelai ujung rambut disentuh oleh mereka, ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Natsu yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk Lucy dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Ingat Luce, tubuhmu tak pantas disentuh oleh tangan bajingan keparat seperti mereka. Walau sehelai rambutpun, kau tak boleh disentuhnya, karena kau milikku Luce! Aku takkan memaafkan mereka yang seenaknya menyentuhmu, menyetuh 'Milikku'."

Lucy memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya, dan ia sangat merindukan perhatian yang Natsu berikan untuknya. Perhatian yang selama ini hilang. Lucy memeluk tubuh Natsu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Natsu..." Lucy menangis.

"Tak apa Luce, tunggulah disini dan aku akan membawa kunci-kuncimu dengan aman.." Natsu mengelus kepala Lucy pelan dan lembut.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian itu, Lucy dan Happy sekarang sudah sembuh. Sejak saat itu juga Natsu kembali perhatian lagi kepada Lucy. Natsu juga mengambil kunci-kunci zodiak Lucy dari penjahat-penjahat itu dan mengembalikannya pada Lucy.

Hal ini membuat Lucy senang dan bersyukur bahwa Natsu nya telah kembali seperti dulu.

Lucy dan Happy belum mengambil misi lagi, sehingga Natsu mengambil misi jangka pendek agar cepat kembali ke guild dan bertemu Lucy dan Happy. Uang yang didapat pun, ia gunakan untuk keperluan mereka bertiga.

.

 **Fairy Tail's Guild**

Seperti biasa keadaan guild sangat ramai. Lucy dan Happy tengah berbincang bersama Mira.

"Lucy maafkan aku, aku kurang informasi tentang misi kemarin itu.." Mira merasa sangat bersalah.

"Iya tak apa Mira-san, semua nya sudah terjadi dan kami sekarang baik-baik saja.. Iya kan Happy?" Lucy menoleh kearah Happy yang tengah memakan ikannya.

"Ayee..." jawab Happy riang.

Seseorang mendekat kearah Lucy dan Happy, sepertinya seseorang itu membawa oleh-oleh untuk mereka berdua.

"Yoo Lucee, Happy, Tadaima..." Ujar lelaki berambut sakura dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuatnya sangat tampan.

Lucy dan Happy menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang yang selalu mereka tunggu.

"Tadaima, Natsu..." Ucap Lucy dan Happy bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

Semua yang ada diguild menyaksikan keharmonisan hubungan mereka bertiga. Mereka tersenyum dan bahagia. Mira ikut senang melihat mereka bahagia.

"Luce, aku membawa buah dan sayur serta daging untuk dimasak.." Ucapnya riang.

"Um, terimakasih Natsu..." Lucy menerima barang bawaan Natsu yang diberikan padanya.

"Baiklah... Mari kita pulang, aku akan memasak untukmu Natsu..." Lucy tersenyum lembut kepada Natsu.

"Untukku?" tanya Happy cemberut.

Melihat tingkah Happy yang menggemaskan, Lucy tersenyum. "Tentu, untuk Happy juga..."

Happy tersenyum riang dan loncat-loncat girang "Ayee..."

.

.

.

 **Lucy's Apartement**

Natsu, dan Happy sedang duduk manis sambil berbincang dan bercanda. Tumben sekali ya mereka tidak membuat apartemen Lucy berantakan.

Mereka tengah menunggu Lucy yang sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

"Natsu, Happy, makanan sudah siap..." panggil Lucy dan Natsu serta Happy langsung menghampirinya ke arah meja makan.

Mata Natsu dan happy langsung berbinar ketika melihat makanan lezat terjejer dengan rapi.

"Wahhhh kelihatannya enak." Ujar Natsu dan Happy bersamaan.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka yang sudah kelaparan.

"Nah ayo kita makan. Natsu dan Happy pasti sudah sangat kelaparan kan?" Lucy mengambilkan nasi untuk Natsu.

"Ya aku sangat lapar Luce..." Mata Natsu masih berbinar terang melihat masakan Lucy.

"Terimakasih Lucee..." Natsu tersenyum tulus pada Lucy dan Lucy pun demikian.

Sedangkan Happy hanya tersenyum jahil "Wahh aku sangat lapar Mama, Papa.." kata Happy girang.

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Happy, wajah Natsu dan Lucy pun menjadi merah padam seperti tomat.

"Iya kita makan Happy, iya kan Mama?" goda Natsu yang membuat Lucy semakin blushing dibuatnya.

"Baiklah..."

"Ittadakimasu..." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Lucy bergegas membersihkan meja. Piring-piring kotor pun ia bawa ke wastafel untuk dicuci.

Ketika Lucy sedang mencuci piring, tiba tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkari perut ratanya. Lucy tau siapa pemilik tangan jahil ini.

"Natsu, aku sedang mencuci piring dulu. Tunggulah sebentar.." bujuknya.

Namun tangan itu masih setia mendekap Lucy dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mau tak mau Lucy harus menunda cuci piringnya. Ia pun meletakan beberapa piring yang masih bersabun itu.

"Luce..." Natsu pun terhenti.

Bibirnya menciumi pundak dan leher Lucy yang terbuka karena rambut Lucy yang tengah ia gelung dan menampilkan leher jejang seorang Lucy. Natsu menghentikan kegiatannya itu, sedangkan Lucy masih diam dan tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu Luce..." ucapnya yang membuat Lucy terharu.

"Um, aku juga sangat merindukanmu Natsu..." Lucy menengok kearah kekasih pinky nya itu. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin menanyakan tentang kejadian itu, ketika mereka melakukannya, namun Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah wanita cantiknya dan bibirnya pun bertemu.

Mereka berciuman dan saling melepas rindu yang beberapa minggu ini tak tersalurkan.

Sialnya kegiatan mereka harus terhenti ketika Happy memergoki mereka yang tengah bermesraan.

Malam itu sungguh malam terindah, karena Natsu, Lucy dan Happy bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan tidur bersama dikamar Lucy.

.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu itu, Natsu dan Lucy kembali menjadi dekat seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya, namun siapa sangka bahwa mereka akan kembali berjauhan malah bertengkar, atau mungkin berpisah. Lucy tak ingin itu terjadi, namun Natsu kembali seperti kemarin kemarin pada saat mengabaikan Lucy dan seenaknya sendiri.

Lucy tak mengerti lagi, ada apa dengan kekasihnya. Kamarin-kemarin ia sungguh perhatian, namun besoknya sikapnya berubah dengan cepat. Ia semakin tak tahu harus bagaimana.

'Ada apa denganmu Natsu?' tanyanya dalam Hati.

.

.

Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi ke guild agak siangan, karena ia sedang malas sekali. Ia masih memikirkannya, memikirkan Natsu nya yang tercinta.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12.00. Lucy bergegas menuju guild melewati jalan yang tak biasanya ia lewati, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin lewat jalan yang berbeda. Ia juga berfikir ingin sekalian berjalan jalan.

Diperjalanan nya menuju guild ia bertemu dengan sesosok gadis kecil yang tengah bermain tembak-tembakan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Mereka adalah Alzack, Bisca dan Asuka.

Lucy menyapa mereka bertiga, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai Asuka-chan... Hallo Al, Bisca.."

"Hai Lucy..." ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Lucy mau kemana?" tanya Asuka.

"Aku mau kegiuld. Kalian tidak ke guild?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Kami sedang melatih Asuka sebentar. Nanti kami menyusul.." kata Bisca dan Al hanya mengangguk.

"Oh baiklah, aku pamit dulu.. semangat latihannya Asuka-chan.." Lucy mengelus kepala Asuka sedangkan Asuka tersenyum senang.

Lucy berjalan menjauh dari keluarga bahagia itu, dan tersenyum.

"Bisca, apa kau sadar ada yang berbeda dari Lucy?" tanya Al pada istrinya.

"Ya, Lucy sekarang menjadi lebih kalem dan perhatian pada anak-anak. Seperti seorang ibu." Ujar Bisca.

"Ya seperti seorang ibu untuk Happy..." Mereka tersenyum melihat Lucy yang tengah berjalan menjauh.

Disisi lain Lucy sedang berfikir dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah sepertinya kalau aku dan Natsu sudah menikah dan memiliki anak pasti akan sangat bahagia seperti mereka..." Lucy tanpa sadar bergumam seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy telah sampai dilawang pintu guild yang terbuka. Dan terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang meraba indera pendengaran Lucy.

"Aku tadi melihat Natsu dengan Lisanna sedang berduaan ditepi danau.."

"Tapi kan Natsu sudah punya Lucy?"

"Entahlah yang jelas aku melihatnya sendiri..."

Lalu Lucy langsung berlari keluar dari guild. Orang yang tengah membicarakan Natsu dengan Lisanna adalah Jet dan Droy. Mereka tak tahu bahwa Lucy mendengar suara mereka.

Melihat Lucy yang berlari keluar guild, Mira dan Gray bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa Lucy keluar lagi?" tanya Gray.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada apa dengan Lucy?" tanya Mira khawatir.

.

Kaki lucy tak henti-hentinya berlari. Rasa capek pun tak terasa, apalagi rasa letih pada kakinya. Lucy terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia terus berlari menuju danau yang dituju.

Ia mendapati Natsu dan Lisanna yang sedang duduk berdampingan.

Telinga Lucy pun mendengar suara mereka yang tengah berbincang dengan asiknya.

"Natsu, apa Lucy tahu bahwa kamu berpacaran denganku?"

Deg...

Mendengar Lisanna mengatakan hal itu, jantung Lucy langsung terasa berhenti berdetak. Sakit sekali rasanya. Bagai petir disiang hari tanpa ada awan mendung dan hujan, ia tak menyangka bahwa Natsu dan Lisanna memiliki hubungan seperti itu.

"Tidak.. Lucy belum tahu.." jawab Natsu enteng. Dan Natsu tidak menyebut namanya dengan nama panggilan biasanya ia sebutkan. Luce.

"Baguslah. Tapi kenapa kamu tak memutusakan Lucy?"

"Aku belum bisa memutuskannya. Aku perlu waktu..."

"Hey, jangan bilang kau sangat menyukainya?" tanya Lisanna marah.

"Tidak Lisanna. Aku lebih menyukaimu sungguh..." Natsu meraih tangan Lisanna dan menciumnya.

Melihat adegan itu secara langsung, membuat Lucy tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Kini ia tengah menangis, dan ia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar.

"Kamu sudah berjanji bukan, kamu akan menyayangiku dan menikah denganku Natsu? Apa kau lupa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lupa Lisanna. Aku menyayangimu..."

"Lalu kenapa kamu berpacaran dengan Lucy?"

"Karena aku fikir kamu telah meninggal dan aku sedikit menyukai Lucy, dia mengingatkanku padamu.."

Ucapan Natsu lagi-lagi mengiris hatinya, hati seseorang yang tengah mengintip mereka. Hati Lucy sangatlah terluka.

"Oh jadi kalau aku benar-benar mati kamu akan menikah dengan Lucy?"

Dengan cepat Natsu menjawab. "Iya, aku fikir awalnya begitu. Tapi kamu masih hidup Lis, jadi aku akan menepati janjiku padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Lisanna manja.

"Tentu saja..."

Lisanna memeluk Natsu manja, ia pun mencium pipi Natsu sekilas.

Tak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan menyakitkan didepannya, Lucy berlari menjauh dari tempat itu karena ia takut melihat Natsu dan Lisanna bermesraan lebih dari mencium pipi, membayangkannya saja membuat dadanya sakit dan sesak.

Ia menangis dan terluka, ya hatinya sangat terluka melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan temannya sendiri.

Natsu mendengar suara isakan dan langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan kering. Namun ia tak mengindahkan itu semua. Entah kenapa penciuman Dragon Slaernya tak berfungsi saat ini, mungkin karena ia tak mementingkan sekelilingnya karena ia tengah berkencan dengan kekasihnya, tidak tapi selingkuhannya, Lisanna.

.

.

.

.

Natsu datang ke guild bersama Lisanna. Mereka sempat bergandeng tangan, namun mereka melepaskannya sebelum sampai ke guild.

Seperti biasa, Natsu mendudukan diri dibar, dan meminta minuman segar untuknya dan Lisanna duduk disebelah Natsu.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang tatapan tajam yang tengah penasaran pada mereka berdua.

"Mira, aku ingin jus..." pinta Natsu.

"Mira-nee aku juga mau..." Lisanna pun ikut memesan.

"Iya tunggu sebentar..." kata Mira yang tengah sibuk.

Lalu seorang pria tampan berambut hitam menghampiri Natsu dan Lisanna.

"Yoo Flame-head..."

"Yoo Ice-Brain... siang-siang begini kau sudah menyulut api pertarungan heh?" tanya Natsu yang bersemangat bertarung.

Tapi tidak dengan Gray. Dia menatap Natsu tajam, sangat tajam.

"Aku malas bertarung denganmu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya.." jawabnya ketus.

"Hoy Gray, tidak biasanya kau seketus ini. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau kesini dengan Lisanna eh? Tak biasanya kau tidak bersama Lucy?" tanya Gray.

Natsu sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Gray. Dan Lisanna meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Benar juga, kemana Luce? Tumben sekali siang begini dia belum kesini..." ujarnya polos dan langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Gray.

"Mana ku tahu. Dia pacarmu kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?" ucap Gray sinis.

Lagi lagi perkataan Gray menyinggung Natsu. Dan setelah itu Gray langsung pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Juvia yang melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka sedikit aneh dengan kekasihnya, Gray. Ia langsung menyusul Gray yang tengah berjalan keluar guild.

Kehadiran Mira mengejutkan Natsu yang sedikit termenung karena ucapan dingin Gray.

"Natsu, kau tidak bertemu dengan Lucy?" tanya Mira penasaran.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu sambil memainkan sedotan jusnya.

"Tadi Lucy kesini, tapi dia balik lagi. Aku tak tahu kemana perginya Lucy. Ia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini dan tadi juga sama.." ucap Mira khawatir.

Natsu pun berfikir kenapa Gray sangat aneh, mungkin karena Lucy tadi yang disebutkan oleh Mira. Memang Natsu akui bahwa ia kurang perhatian pada Lucy karena Lisanna marah padanya sehingga ia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Lisanna agar dia tidak marah lagi.

Lisanna marah kerana hanya Lucy yang diperhatikan sedangkan Lisanna tidak.

"Lisanna, kau bersama Natsu dari tadi?" tanya Mira.

"Ah tidak, kami bertemu dijalan tadi..." dusta Lisanna, karena kalau Lisanna jujur pasti Mira akan sangat marah padanya.

Tentu saja, karena kalau ia ketahuan selingkuh mungkin Mira akan sangat murka. Mira sangatlah baik dan tidak pandang bulu, sehingga kalau Lisanna bersalah sekalipun Mira pasti akan menghukumnya walau ia adalah adiknya sendiri.

.

 **Switch to Gray and Juvia**

"Gray-sama, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Juvia.

"Aku ingin mencari Lucy, ayo bantu aku mencarinya.." ajak Gray.

"Hah? Untuk apa Gray-sama mencari Lucy? Apakah kau tak cinta lagi padaku dan beralih pada rival cintaku Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia sambil menangis ala-ala lebay.

"Bukan begitu Juvia. Aku merasa aneh pada hubungan Lucy dan Natsu." Ujar Gray serius.

Juvia pun ikut pada mode serius.

"Memangnya ada apa Gray-sama?"

"Kamu tidak sadar kalau Natsu dan Lucy akhir-akhir ini sedikit berjauhan? Mereka dekat ketika Lucy terluka seminggu lalu dan sekarang mereka jarang bersama lagi."

Juvia mengerutkan dahinya dan ia pun sadar "Ah kamu benar Gray-sama. Aku khawatir pada Lucy."

"Ya aku juga mengkhawatirkannya karena Lucy sudah akua anggap sebagai adikku sendiri.."

"Gray-sama, maafkan aku. Aku fikir Gray-sama menyukai Lucy, tapi kenyataanya Gray-sama menganggapnya sebagai adik."

Gray mengelus kepala Juvia lembut.

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku hanya mencintaimu..."

Juvia langsung memeluk lengan Gray dengan erat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Gray-sama..."

.

 **Back to Natsu.**

 **Natsu's POV**

Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Mira dan Gray tentang Luce. Aku juga sedikit mengkhawatirkannya karena jujur aku akui, aku memang mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini seperti sebelumnya.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain karena Lisanna marah padakku. Lisanna cemburu ketika aku bersama dengan Lucy dan mengabaikannya. Aku tak pernah mengabaikan Lisanna seperti aku mengabaikan Lucy.

Sungguh aku sedang galau dan bimbang. Aku menyayangi Lisanna dan aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Luce untuk saat ini.

Aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri karena aku tak bisa menjaga perasaan Lisanna dan Lucy.

Aku menjambak rambutku, aku frustasi dan tak mengerti dengan keadaan diriku sendiri.

"Natsu?" Panggil Happy yang menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.

"Ya ada apa Happy?" tanyaku.

"Apa Natsu melihat Lucy?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Memang ada apa Happy?" tanyaku yang penasaran. Karena Happy sekarang sangatlah lengket dengan Luce.

"Aku ingin memberikan beberapa ikan hasil tangkapanku dengan Carla.. aku ingin memberikannya, agar bisa dimasak oleh Mama.." Happy memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mama.

"Ah baiklah ayo kita ke apartemen Luce.." ajakku pada Happy.

Lalu aku sadar dengan tatapan tak suka Lisanna padaku. Aku mengerti dan menyuruh Happy berangkat lebih dulu.

"Happy, kamu bisa duluan ke apartemen Luce? Aku ada sedikit urusan.." kataku meyakinkan Happy.

"Ayee..." jawabnya.

Setelah Happy pergi, aku mengisyaraktak Lisanna agar ikut denganku.

 **Natsu's POV End**

Setelah Happy pergi, Natsu mengisyaraktak Lisanna agar ikut dengannya.

Lisanna yang mengerti pun menyusul Natsu yang keluar lebih dulu agar yang lain tidak curiga.

Lisanna mendapati Natsu yang sedang duduk dibangku tak jauh dari guild. Ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Aku akan menyusul Happy ke apartemen Lucy." Ujarnya.

"Ya..." jawab Lisanna yang tengah kesal pada Natsu.

"Jangan egois Lis. Aku disana takkan lama." Jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah, cepatlah kembali ke guild setelah acara makanmu selesai disana."

"Iya Lis."

Natsu segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah apartemen Lucy.

.

.

.

 **Lucy's POV**

Memandang langit biru yang indah dan cerah sangat tidak sesuai dengan keadaan hatiku saat ini. Andaikan hujan datang, pasti akan menyamarkan tangisanku. Sakit hatiku yang tak dapat aku hitung dalam angka, tak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata-kata dan tak dapat kubendung semua air mata yang tertahan dipelupuk mataku ini.

Semua serba mendadak. Tak ku kira, kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai bermain dibelakangku, dia berselingkuh dengan temanku sendiri, Lisanna.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa Natsu sampai tega melakukan semua ini kepadaku. Apa salahku?

Aku mengerti Lisanna adalah teman Natsu dari kecil, tapi tak bisakah Natsu jujur padaku? Tak bisakah Natsu hargai perasaanku? Semua pengorbananku untuknya tak lagi dihargai. Semua perhatianku tak ada artinya lagi.

Natsu, andaikan kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Andaikan kau tahu bahwa hatiku sangat terluka Natsu!

Aku menumpahkan segala rasa sakitku pada meja ku dan beberapa kertas. Aku menuliskan semua yang terlintas dibenakku.

Mataku sembab, mataku sakit. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya yang sedang melanda. Sungguh malang nasibku, cinta pertamaku malah tragis seperti ini.

Aku membenamkan wajahku pada meja, dengan kedua tanganku sebagai alasnya.

"Natsu, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" ucapku tak sadar.

Aku melamun dan menatap keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru itu. Aku teringat akan kisahku dengan Natsu. Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kami, bagaimana hari-hari yang kami habiskan, bagaimana misi-misi yang kami kerjakan, dan banyak lagi.

Lamunanku buyar karena suara yang sangat aku kenal.

 **Lucy's POV End**

.

Lamunan Lucy buyar karena suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Lucyyyy..."

Suara itu mendekat kearah Lucy yang sedang berantakan. Ia segera menghapus jejak air matanya dan tersenyum. Lucy menggeserkan posisi duduknya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara sembari tersenyum.

"Happy(?)" Ucap Lucy kaget.

"Lucy kenapa wajahmu bengkak? Dan matamu sangat mengerikan?" tanya Happy khawatir.

Lucy pun tertawa hambar. "Haha aku habis membaca Novel sedih Happy, jadi tak sadar aku menangis seperti ini." Lucy harus berbohong agar Happy tak khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Lalu terdengar lagi suara, kali ini suara seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali. Suara baritone yang selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

"Natsu(?)..." Lucy sekali lagi terkaget mendapati Natsu yang masuk keapartemen nya dengan cara yang lazim, yaitu masuk lewat pintu.

"Benarkah kau tak apa-apa Luce?" tanya Natsu yang sedang melangkah mendekati Lucy.

"Em Y-ya aku tak apa-apa..." jawab Lucy gugup.

Natsu kini berada didekat Lucy dan berhadapan dengannya. Tangan Natsu bergerak hendak mengelus kepala Lucy namun tanpa sadar Lucy menepis tangan Natsu.

Natsu terkejut dengan perlakuan Lucy saat ini. Tangannya ditepis oleh Lucy. Dan Lucy langsung meminta maaf karena tak sengaja.

"M-maafkan aku Natsu, aku tak sengaja.."

Melihat Lucy yang aneh, Happy sedikit khawatir karena ini pertama kalinya semenjak Lucy berpacaran dengan Natsu, Lucy menolak disentuh Natsu.

"Iya tak apa-apa Luce.."

Hening seketika melanda ruangan itu. Padahal disana ada Natsu, Lucy dan Happy, namun rasanya seperti tidak ada siapapun disana.

Lalu Happy memecah suasana hening.

"Nee ne Mama.. Aku membawa beberapa ikan dan sayuran serta buah.. ayo kita masak..." ajaknya.

Lucy berusaha tersenyum walau dipaksakan. "Tentu saja.. Ayo..."

Namun Natsu tahu bahwa Lucy sedang tidak bahagia. Pikir sendiri ini salah siapa Natsu bodoh!

Lucy segera pergi kedapur bersama Happy sedangkan Natsu duduk disofa.

Tak lama kemudian masakan pun telah jadi.

Natsu, Lucy dan Happy tak mengeluarkan suara apapun selain suara sendok dan garpu yang saling berbenturan dengan piring.

Suasana hening melanda mereka sekali lagi. Dan Happy memecah keheningan itu lagi. Mereka selesai makan dan masih diam tanpa pembicaraan.

"Nee Mama, kenapa diam terus? Tak biasanya..." ejek Happy.. "Papa juga kenapa hanya diam si? Biasanya tidak bisa diam pasti ngomong terus..."

Lalu Lucy angkat bicara.

"Happy, aku bukanlah Mama mu..." ucap Lucy lemah.

"Hee apa yang kamu katakan Luce?" tanya Natsu

"Kenapa Lucy berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Happy sedih padahal Lucy selalu senang ketika dipanggil Mama oleh Happy.

"Memang kenyataanya aku bukanlah Mama mu Happy..." ujar Lucy sekali lagi.

"Tapi selama ini kita seperti keluarga, Natsu sebagai Papa, dan Lucy sebagai Mama kan?" Happy merasa bingung dengan sikap Lucy.

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi Happy. Papamu tetap Natsu, tapi aku bukan lagi Mama mu.." Lucy tak kuasa menahan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Natsu yang mendengar perkataan Lucy tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu Lucy?" tanya Natsu. "Kita keluarga kan? Kamu, Aku dan Happy juga?"

"Tidak lagi Natsu..."

Happy semakin sedih mendengar Lucy berkata demikian.

Air mata mengalir membasahi mata indah Lucy lagi dan lagi. Melihat hal itu Natsu dan Happy semakin khawatir.

Natsu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Lucy yang tak berada jauh darinya.

"Luce, ada apa? Kenapa kau sangat aneh hari ini?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua bahu Lucy.

"Lucyy..." Happy hanya ikut sedih melihatnya.

Lucy enggan bersuara dan masih menangis.

"Lucee kumohon ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu yang tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lepaskan Natsu! Lepaskan aku!" Lucy menepis tangan Natsu lagi.

"Hey kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sudahlah Natsu, jangan pedulikan aku lagi!" kata Lucy yang sedang menangis.

"Tapi kenapa Lucy?" dalam hatinya ia terus menerka nerka. 'Apa Luce tahu bahwa aku-.'

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Natsu? Kenapa?"

"Melakukan apa Luce? Aku tak mengerti!" Natsu lama-lama frustasi.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan Lisanna!" Lucy meninggikan suaranya. Happy yang mendengarnya pun langsung syok. Natsu berselingkuh (?).

"Apa kenapa kamu-." Belum sempat Natsu menuntaskan perkataanya.

"Ya kau berselingkuh dengan Lisanna. Aku tahu itu Natsu! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" masih dengan suara tinggi dan setengah berteriak.

Happy yang melihat Lucy marah sekaligus menangis hanya bisa menangis melihat mereka seperti ini.

"Kapan aku berselingkuh?" tanya Natsu tak terima.

"Kau masih tak mau mengaku heh Natsu? Aku melihatmu tadi bersama Lisanna!"

Degg...

Natsu merasakan sakit didadanya ketika ia mendengar semua penuturan Lucy. Ia teringat akan suara isakan yang ia dengar didanau. Ternyata itu adalah suara Lucy.

Natsu tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memutuskanku Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan nada sinis yang sudah tak lagi menangis.

"Luce aku bisa jelaskan semuanya..."

"Tidak perlu Natsu. Itu sudah cukup bagiku!"

"Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu Luce, sungguh..."

"Aku tak percaya Natsu! Aku membencimu dengan sangat! Sekarang pergilah..."

"Tidak!" Natsu langsung menerjang tubuh Lucy yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia memeluk bahkan mencium bibir Lucy dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan Happy yang sedang menangis.

"Lepaskan Natsu!" Lucy berontak dengan mendorong tubuh Natsu agar menjauh.

Tapi kekuatan Lucy tak cukup untuk membuat Natsu menjauh.

"Luce kumohon dengarkan aku Luce..."

"Dengarkan apa lagi Natsu? Aku sudah terlalu sakit memikirkan ini semua."

"Maka dari itu dengarkan aku Luce..." Natsu kembali memeluk Lucy dengan erat namun Lucy tak menolak untuk kali ini.

Lucy kembali menangis namun ditenangkan oleh Natsu.

Happy yang melihat Lucy tenang pun bersyukur dan memeluk Lucy.

Lucy memutuskan untuk tenang dan berbicara dengan Natsu. Sedangkan Happy yang tadi terkejut karena melihat kejadian itu sekarang tengah tertidur dikasur Lucy.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini Natsu?"

"Maafkan aku Luce..."

"Aku tanya alasannya Natsu... aku ingin tahu kenapa kau sampai tega melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Lucy menuntut jawaban.

Natsu tak kunjung berbicara. Dia hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa kau masih menyayangi Lisanna?" tanya Lucy blak-blakan.

Natsu menatap Lucy yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku mengerti kau masih menyayanginya. Aku tahu itu." Lucy pun mempersiapkan hatinya untuk terus berbicara.

"Kalian adalah teman masa kecil, dan kalian menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak daripada waktumu bersamaku. Aku sadar itu. Akulah yang masuk kedalam hubungan kalian. Akulah yang seharusnya pergi, bukankah begitu?" tanya Lucy yang sedang mengusap wajah kekasih tampannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Itu tidak benar..." jawab Natsu lemah.

"Aku tahu itu Natsu, Lisanna ingin aku pergi dari kehidupan kalian.." Lucy melepaskan belaiannya.

"Tapi aku tak inginkan hal itu Luce..."

"Tapi tentunya kau harus memilih bukan?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak bisa!" Natsu menatap Lucy dalam.

"Lepaskanlah aku Natsu. Putuskan hubunganmu denganku.."

"Tidak Luce, aku tidak mau!" Natsu sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Hey Natsu, aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Lisanna bahkan mencintainya. Cintamu lebih dalam kepadanya. Sedangkan kamu tak mencintaiku, kamu mengencaniku karena aku mengingatkanmu pada Lisanna. Dia sangat cantik, dan anggun tidak seperti diriku. Dan pastinya kamu akan lebih memilih Lisanna yang sudah lama bersama denganmu. Iya kan Natsu?"

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Natsu yang tak sanggup menatap wajah Lucy lagi. Karena semua yang dikatakan Lucy hampir benar.

"Sudah jelas kan, nah sekarang putuskan aku sayang." Pinta Lucy.

"Baiklah... tapi..." Natsu menghentikan ucapannya dan memeluk Lucy, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah wanita cantik itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

Bibir mereka bertemu, mereka berpagutan cukup lama. Natsu menekan bibir bawah Lucy agar Lucy membukakan bibirnya sehingga Natsu bisa merasakan Lucy lebih dalam. Lidah mereka bergelut manja, dan Natsu tak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Namun, Lucy melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan mengecup kening Natsu lembut.

"Terimakasih untuk waktu yang telah kita habiskan selama ini Natsu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku sangat membencimu!" Ucapnya pelan.

Natsu tak kuasa mendengar ucapan Lucy, ia meneteskan air mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpacaran dengan Lucy, dan Lucy membencinya.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari telah berlalu. Lucy semalam menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangisi Natsu dan kisah cintanya yang tragis. Diselingkuhi oleh lelaki paling ia cintai, sungguh malang nasibmu Lucy.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menemui Lisanna. Ia ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya sehingga ia menitipkan pesan pada Happy, Ia berpesan agar Lisanna menemuinya didanau Magnolia.

.

.

.

 **Magnolia Lake**

Lisanna datang ke danau itu, sesuai pesan yang disampaikan Happy di guild.

 **Flashback**

"Lisanna, ada pesan dari Lucy."

"Pesan? Pesan apa?"

"Katanya besok kamu suruh datang ke danau."

"baiklah.."

Lalu terlihat Natsu menghampiri Lisanna dan Happy.

"Happy, kamu tidak mau memanggilku Mama?" tanya Lisanna.

"Mama ku adalah Lucy." Dengan enteng Happy menjawab demikian.

"Tapi aku adalah Mama mu, aku yang membantu Natsu menetaskanmu sewaktu kamu masih dalam telur." Ucap lisana Kesal.

Natsu menengahi mereka. "Lisanna benar Happy. Dari dulu kita selalu bersama dan Lisanna yang membantuku mengurusimu.."

"Natsu menyebalkan, aku sebal kepada Natsu dan Mama bagiku adalah Lucy, Natsu jahat telah melukai hati Lucy." Lalu Happy ngambek kepada Natsu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **Flashback End**

Disana terlihat Lucy sedang duduk dihamparan rumput hijau. Lucy mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang tertutup untuk saat ini karena ia tengah mengenakan baju lengan panjang dengan rompi birunya dan rok yang sedikit panjang. Entahlah dia tiba-tiba ingin mengubah penampilan terbukanya menjadi sedikit tertutup.

Lisanna mendekat kearah Lucy.

"Lucy?" panggil Lisanna.

Lucy hanya menoleh kearah Lisanna. Lalu Lisanna pun duduk didekat Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Lis.."

"Ya aku tahu, semalam Natsu menceritakannya padaku..."

Deg...

Mendengar Lisanna mengatakan hal itu, membuat hati Lucy kembali terkoyak dan hancur. Dadanya terasa sakit, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat ini juga.

Lucy meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, namun ia menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku sudah menduganya.." Lucy tersenyum hambar.

"Jadi, ada apa Lucy?" tanya Lisanna sedikit acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mungkin akan pergi dari Magnolia." Lucy menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang berair.

"Terus?" tanya Lisanna yang semakin acuh.

"Aku ingin menitipkan Natsu dan Happy padamu..."

Lalu Lisanna dengan cepat menjawab "Tak perlu kau titipkan mereka padaku, aku pasti akan menjaga mereka dengan spenuh hatiku. Karena aku lebih lama mengenal mereka dan tinggal bersama mereka. Sebelum kau datang, kami sudah menjadi keluarga bahagia." Dengan ketus.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Lis.." Lucy tersenyum tulus kearah Lisanna. Namun tak dihiraukan oleh Lisanna.

"Nah sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap..." lanjutnya.

Lucy berdiri dan bergegas berjalan untuk pulang, namun ketika Lucy tak berada jauh dari danau terdengar suara ledakan.

...DUARRRRR...

Dengan cepat, Lucy kembali ke arah danau. Lisanna masih ada disana(?)

Lucy langsung berlari menghampiri Lisanna dan terlihat lah gadis berambut perak itu sudah pingsan dengan keadaan memar disekujur tubuh mulusnya.

Disana terlihat beberapa orang yang mencurigakan. Mereka membawa senjata tajam dan alat peledak.

Lucy langsung mengeluarkan kunci zodiaknya dan memanggil Loke.

Loke pun bertarung dengan penjahat yang berusaha menculik gadis-gadis cantik yang akan dijual. Namun Loke yang merupakan roh terkuat yang Lucy punya pun kewalahan karena lawan mereka merupakan penyihir dari guild gelap.

"Sialan.. Lucy cepat kau pergi dari sini!" perintah Loke.

Lucy mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh Lisanna.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah pergi keguild, aku akan menahan mereka!"

Lalu Lucy berlari sambil menggendong Lisanna yang tengah terluka ke guild. Beruntungnya mereka tak berada jauh dari guild sehingga ketika Loke sudah kalah, Lucy sudah berada didepan guild namun sialnya para penjahat itu menembak Lucy dan lengan atas Lucy terkena tembakan itu sehingga ia terluka.

Dengan keadaan terluka, Lucy membawa Lisanna ke guild agar Lisanna bisa mendapatkan pertolongan. Luka yang ia derita pun tak terasa olehnya. Bisa jadi luka Lucy lebih parah dari Lisanna.

Lisanna membuka sedikit matanya ketika ia merasa tengah digendong seseorang. Lalu ia pun bergumam.

'Lucy'

Para penjahat itu terus mengejar mereka, namun ketika sudah sampai didekat guild mereka memutuskan untuk tak mengejarnya.

"Cihh mereka rupanya penyihir dari Fairy Tail. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi, sebelum kita habis oleh mereka nanti." Ujar seorang penjahat yang merupakan pemimpinnya.

Namun, sialnya tenaga Lucy sudah terkuras habis. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering kelelahan. Mereka pun terjatuh didepan gerbang guild.

Lucy mendekat kearah Lisanna yang tengah terluka dan pintu guild terbuka ketika Natsu dan Happy hendak pergi keluar.

Mata Natsu membulat melihat Lisanna terbaring dijalan dengan Lucy disampingnya yang tengah menepuk pipi Lisanna. Sedangkan Happy terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"LISANNA!" Natsu berteriak dan langsung berlari kaearah mereka berdua. Happy masih mematung disana.

Semua yang ada didalam guild mendengar teriakan Natsu dan langsung pergi keluar.

Lucy menoleh kaearah Natsu yang panik. Ditepisnya tangan Lucy yang sedang mencoba menyadarkan Lisanna oleh Natsu. Ia langsung terkejut dengan kelakuan kasar Natsu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LUCE?" teriaknya kepada Lucy yang masih berada disamping Lisanna yang pingsan.

"Natsu, ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan.." ucap Lucy dengan nada bergetar dan hampir menangis.

Semua melihat kejadian itu, termasuk Gray dan Erza serta Mira.

Gray dan Juvia langsung menghampiri Lucy yang syok karena perlakuan kasar Natsu.

"Oi jangan kasar pada Lucy Berengsek!" Gray pun emosi karena melihat perlakuan Natsu yang tak pantas.

"Diam kau! Dan Luce kenapa kau melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini?" ucap Natsu dengan emosi.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu kepada Lucy, Natsu-san!" Juvia pun kesal pada Natsu yang sudah mengasari Lucy.

Lucy pun meneteskan air matanya tak percaya. Gray dan Juvia masih membela Lucy, dan ia kini dihampiri oleh Erza.

Polusca dan Mira serta Elfman langsung membawa Lisnna kedalam guild untuk mendapatkan penanganan.

"Natsu, kau berani sekali melukai perasaan Lucy!" Erza pun emosi karena Natsu.

"Tapi Lisanna terluka karena Lucy! Aku kecewa padamu LUCE!" ia setengah membentak.

Air mata tak bisa ia bendung lagi, Lucy sangat sakit ketika Natsu berteriak kepadanya dan menuduhnya.

Wendy yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam dan ikut sedih. Ia berfikir Lucy-san nya itu takkan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Happy langsung menghampiri Lucy. "Lucy ini tidak benar kan? Aku percaya pada Lucy. Dan Natsu jangan membentak Lucy seenaknya!"

Lucy hanya bisa menangis dipelukan kedua sahabatnya, Juvia dan Erza serta Happy yang memeluknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa berfikir kalau Lucy yang menyakiti Lisanna?"

Keadaan semakin memanas ketika Gray membela Lucy.

"Gray, sudah lihat kan, Lisanna seperti itu dia terluka dan ia tengah bersama dengan Lucy!"

"Tapi apakah kau melihatnya? Dengan alasan apa Lucy melakukannya?" tanya Gray semakin dingin meskipun suasana memanas.

"Apakah karena kau berselingkuh dengan Lisanna?" tanya Gray yang membuat seisi guild membeku mendengarnya.

Semua berbisik 'Natsu ternyata menduakan Lucy dan berselingkuh dengan Lisanna.'

Erza, Juvia, dan Gray tahu semuanya karena Happy tadi pagi bercerita mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan NaLu.

"Bisa saja kan. Aku tak menyangka Lucy melakukan ini semua. Aku membencimu Lucy, dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!" Natsu langsung meninggalkan semua orang dan melangkah masuk keguild untuk melihat keadaaan Lisanna.

"Natsu, berengsek kau!" Gray hendak menyusul Natsu untuk memberinya pelajaran yaitu berupa bogem atau apapun itu.

Namun, langkahnya dihentikan oleh Lucy.

"Jangan Gray, aku tak apa-apa..." Lucy memegang tangan sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit.

Dan mereka langsung terkejut dengan keadaan tangan Lucy.

Baju nya penuh dengan darah yang keluar dari lengan Lucy. Lucy dibawa kerumah sakit untuk segara diobati setelah diberikan pertolongan pertama. Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Happy dan Gray membawa Lucy yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Wendy berpikir keras karena luka Lucy yang sangat aneh.

"Luka Lucy-san sangat aneh..."

Semuanya langsung menatap Wendy penuh tanya.

"Maksudnya bagaimana Wendy?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Begini, luka Lucy-san memang dalam dan parah tapi biasanya aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Namun ini aneh karena luka Lucy-san hanya tertutup sedikit. Seperti kekuatan sihirnya tidak terfokus pada lukanya." Jelas Wendy panjang lebar.

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Wendy tak mengerti. Lalu dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Lucy-san bisa dijenguk sekarang, tapi biarkan ia istirahat sebentar..."

"Arigatou sensei.." Ucap mereka serentak.

Happy langsung melesat mendahului mereka. Ia langsung menghampiri Lucy yang terbaring lemah.

"Lucy... Mama..." Happy menangis disebelah Lucy.

Mereka semua sedih dan tak percaya dengan kelakuan Natsu. Sungguh Natsu tak bisa dimaafkan. Pertama ia telah mengkhianati Lucy, dan sekarang ia mengasari Lucy dan menuduh seenaknya.

Lucy tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia menatap semua sahabatnya ada disana, Cana pun menyusulnya kerumah sakit.

"Lucy bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Erza khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Dengan luka yang dalam seperti itu kau masih saja berlaga kuat yaa." Ejek Gray yang berusaha menghibur Lucy.

"Memang begitulah Lucy.." ujar Juvia dan semua yang disana tersenyum hangat.

"Happy..." panggil Lucy.

"Aye..."

"Tak usah khawatir, dan jangan menangis. Aku sudah baik-baik saja..." ujarnya.

Happy tersenyum "Aye..." dan memeluk Lucy.

Semua orang kembali ke guild karena disuruh oleh Lucy. Lucy beralasan ingin sendirian sehingga mau tak mau mereka harus meninggalkan Lucy.

.

.

Switch to Natsu

Diruang kesehatan guild, Mira, Elfman, Natsu tengah menunggu Lisanna yang masih pingsan.

"Sudahlah kalian tak usah khawatir. Meskipun memar dan lukanya banyak, ini bukan apa apa. Ini semua tidak membahayakan jiwanya. Ia pingsan karena syok. Nanti juga sadar. Tak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar Polusca mengatakannya, Mereka bertiga merasa lega.

Namun Natsu kini sedang ditatap tajam oleh Mira.

"Natsu, apa benar kau berselingkuh dengan Lisanna?" tanya Mira pelan.

Natsu tak menjawab dan hanya terdiam.

"Sepertinya bukan Lucy yang membuat Lisanna terluka!"

"Kenapa bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanyanya

"Coba kau fikir dengan benar Natsu. Apakah seorang Lucy akan melakukan hal yang sangat kejam seperti ini?"

Natsu terdiam dan berfikir logis. Namun semua yang ia lakukan telah membuat Lucy kacau dan hancur. Ia telah mengkhianati Lucy, ditambah ia mengasari Lucy, lalu ia berteriak kepada Lucy dan menuduhnya.

Lalu Lisanna yang tengah terbaring pun sadar.

"Lisanna..."

"Natsu..."

"Ya ada apa Lis?"

"Dimana Lucy?"

Deg...

Mendengar Lisanna menanyakan keberadaan Lucy membuatnya semakin merasa sakit dan terluka.

"Natsu, Mira-nee, Elf-nii tolong selamatkan Lucy. Dia melindungiku dari penjahat, dan ia terluka parah..."

Sekali lagi mendengar penuturan Lisanna, membuat jantung Natsu terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia sangat sakit dan serasa dihujami seratus pedang tajam Erza.

Tanpa basa-basi Pria pink itu langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Nanti aku kembali lagi kesini.." kata Natsu sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Natsu berjalan hingga berlari kerumah sakit.

Pundak Natsu bertabrakan dengan pundak Gray yang baru saja masuk keguild.

"Oi, mau kemana kau berengsek?" tanya Gray dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Aku ingin menemui Lu-." Sebelum perkataannya selesai, dengan cepat Gray menyela.

"Tak perlu."

Erza pun menyela "Lucy butuh istirahat dan jangan ganggu dia. Dia ingin sendiri untuk sekarang!"

Happy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Happy, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Aku benci Natsu."

Sekali lagi hatinya merasa semakin remuk mendengar Happy berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan ganggu Lucy, ia butuh waktu.." ucap Happy.

Namun Natsu membulatkan tekadnya, ia ingin bertemu Lucy sekarang juga. Ia ingin melihat keadaanya.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan, aku harus bertemu Lucy!" geram Natsu.

Mendengar Natsu berbicara seperti itu membuat Gray semakin marah.

"Untuk apa hah? Untuk dikasari lagi? Untuk dibentak lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Ujarnya dengan raut penyesalan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Natsu bergegas keluar dari guild.

Natsu pun melangkah menuju rumah sakit dimana Lucy dirawat.

'Tunggulah Luce, aku menyesal. Maafkan aku..' katanya dalam hati yang remuk.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yoo minna, author up lagi, wkwkw. Maafkan ya kalau updatenya tidak tentu. Mungkin untuk update Complecated Love dan When You're Gone agak lama karena author mau UAS.**

 **Nah maafkan ya kalau ceritanya tidak menyentuh sama sekali. Dan lagi fanfic ini original dari author sendiri, jika alur/plot sama itu hanya kebetulan. Maafkan juga author bikin Lisanna jadi seperti ini, author tak bermaksud sama sekali.**

 **Untuk pembaca sekalian, silahkan Review agar author tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, dan author sangat senang dikritik.**

 **Oh iya, ini fanfic bukan rated m, tapi untuk chapter 1 memang ada lemonya, tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya tidak ada lemon yang asem banget kok. Jadi author tidak mengganti ratednya.**

 **Akhir kata.**

 **Review onegaishimasu. Your Reviews is my Happiness.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**When You're Gone**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashima Hiro**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Cerita selalu gaje, dan Hati-hati jika kalian menemui typo atau cerita tidak sinkron. Tanda (?) artinya pertanyaan yang tak memerlukan jawaban.**_

 _ **Gak suka ceritanya, jangan scrool down!**_

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

Namun Natsu membulatkan tekadnya, ia ingin bertemu Lucy sekarang juga. Ia ingin melihat keadaanya.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan, aku harus bertemu Lucy!" geram Natsu.

Mendengar Natsu berbicara seperti itu membuat Gray semakin marah.

"Untuk apa hah? Untuk dikasari lagi? Untuk dibentak lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Ujarnya dengan raut penyesalan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Natsu bergegas keluar dari guild.

Natsu pun melangkah menuju rumah sakit dimana Lucy dirawat.

' _Tunggulah Luce, aku menyesal. Maafkan aku_..' katanya dalam hati yang remuk.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

Saat ini, pikiranku berkecamuk dan kepalaku terasa akan pecah sewaktu-waktu. Aku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan kepada Luce. Aku membohonginya, aku mengkhianatinya, aku menyakitinya, aku memutuskannya, aku meninggalkannya, aku membentaknya, mengasarinya, memarahinya dan aku mengusirnya.

Tak terasa, buliran air mata terus jatuh dari mataku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin melihat senyuman indahnya. Apakah aku pantas menginginkan semua itu? Tidak aku tak pantas. Aku terlalu jahat, kejam dan buruk.

Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lisanna, namun aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luce sekarang ini. Hatiku, pikiranku seakan kalut dengan perasaan membingungkan ini.

Persetan dengan semuanya, aku ingin menemui Luce, kekasihku.

.

.

Gedung putih menjulang tinggi diMagnolia, ya itu adalah rumah sakit tempat Luce dirawat.

Dengan cepat, aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam sana. Berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku menanyakan dimana keberadaan Luce pada resepsionis disana, dan aku langsung menuju ruangan tempat dimana Luce berada.

Kini aku berada didepan sebuah pintu. Aku berhenti sejenak dan terdiam. Aku masih memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan padanya setelah apa yang kuperbuat.

Aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku meraih gagang pintu itu, dan masuk kedalamnya.

Aku masih mencium aroma tubuh yang kurindukan itu. Aku membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang pasien itu dengan cepat.

Deg...

Hatiku berdebar. Lalu hatiku mencelos ketika melihatnya. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika ranjang itu bersih dan rapi tanpa seorangpun yang menggunakannya.

"Luce tak ada disini(?)" gumamku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesetiap sudut ruangan itu. Aku mencoba berfikir posttif. Mungkin saja Luce sedang keluar atau kekamar mandi bukan?

Namun, hatiku tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak sesaat, ketika aku melihat secarik kertas berada disebuah meja.

Dengan cepat, aku mengambil kertas itu dan membaca pesan yang tersurat disana.

Aku membaca surat itu dengan perlahan, hatiku panas, mataku perih, dadaku sesak seperti tak bisa bernafas. Kuremas dadaku dengan kuat, tapi percuma, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang. Air mataku keluar tanpa seizinku.

BRAKKK...

"Natsu..."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan mata sayuku.

"Ada apa Natsu? Kemana Lucy?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku hanya terdiam mematung mendengarnya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung pergi dan berlari keluar ruangan. Aku buang surat yang sedangku remas sehingga kusut dan rusak.

Aku terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menghentikanku. Ia mencengkram kerahku dengan erat.

"Natsu kau mau pergi kemana? Katakan padaku dimana Lucy berada?" tanya rivalku.

"Aku tak tahu..." balasku dingin dengan wajah sedih.

"Oi apa kau mengasarinya lagi? Apa kau berbuat seenaknya lagi hah?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sudah Gray jangan seperti itu." Lerai Erza.

Lalu Erza melirik pada sertas yang diremas Natsu. Ia mengambil kertas yang tergeletek dilantai dingin itu.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman Gray dengan mudah, dan aku langsung pergi keluar untuk mencarinya.

Erza, Gray, dan yang lainnya menatap horor kertas itu. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

 _Aku akan pergi dari Magnolia. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku dan menjadi temanku selama aku di Fairy Tail. Maafkan aku jika aku selalu merepotkan kalian semua, maafkan aku jika aku selalu membuat masalah di Guild. Jangan mencariku, aku pergi karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku senang berada di Fairy Tail meski hanya sebentar. Aku menyayangi kalian... Selamat untukkmu Natsu, aku doakan semoga Lisanna baik-baik saja. Semoga kalian bisa berbahagia tanpa aku yang mengganggu hubungan kalian._

 _Ps : siapapun yang melihat surai ini, tolong sampaikan pada Natsu._

.

 _ **Natsu's POV End**_

Semua yang ada disana menitikan air mata ketika membaca sepucuk surat itu. Mereka semua merasa ada yang hilang.

Happy kini menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Erza.

"Mama kenapa kau pergi?" ucapnya dengan tangisan yang luar biasa.

Semuanya langsung keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari sahabatnya, Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Back to Natsu**

Pria bersurai sakura itu berlari dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu-san?"

"Kenapa ia terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Ah paling Salamander sedang buru-buru untuk menjalankan misi.."

Begitulah bisik-bisik orang orang.

Kini, Natsu berada didepan sebuah bangunan yang sangat ia kenal. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung meloncat kearah sebuah jendela .

Tak sulit untuk memasuki salah satu kamar diapartemen itu. Namun, matanya kembali membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat ruangan itu kosong tanpa satu barangpun.

Ya, ruangan itu adalah apartmen Lucy Heartfilia yang telah kosong, hanya ada kasur dan lemari-lemari disana.

Natsu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Karena biasanya, sang pemilik kamar ini akan selalu menggerutu jika Natsu ketahuan memasuki kamar itu lewat jendela.

' _Natsu, sudah kubilang kan masuk itu lewat pintu, bukan jendela...'_

" _Natsu bisakah kau masuk dengan cara yang wajar?'_

' _Natsu, jangan mengagetkan aku..'_

Lalu Natsu teringat akan kata-kata Lucy yang selalu memarahinya. Bukan karena marah betulan, tapi Lucy hanya khawatir kalau Natsu tiba-tiba terpeleset atau jatuh. Mengingat semua itu, air mata kembali menggenangi mata kelam Natsu.

Tak ada lagi grins yang selalu terpahat diwajah Natsu, tak ada lagi wajah cerah seperti dulu.

Natsu terduduk didekat ranjang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk tidur bersama.

Natsu kembali mengingat saat mereka masih bersama, ya Natsu, Lucy dan Happy.

Pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat sembab karena menangis. Ia sangat terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Sungguh, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa melebihi apa yang ia rasakan ketika ia kehilangan Lisanna dulu.

.

.

* * *

Natsu berjalan gontai keguild dan langsung disambut oleh tatapan horor semua anggota yang berada disana.

Tanpa memerdulikan tatapan tajam mereka, Natsu mendudukan diri dikursi dekat bar.

Lalu datanglah seorang kakek yang berperawakan pendek mendekat kearah Natsu.

"Apakah itu benar, bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan Lisanna, Natsu?" tanyanya

Namun yang ditanya tak menjawab. Ia hanya terduduk lemas disana. Ia masih mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Natsu, aku tanya sekali lagi apakah hal itu benar?" tanyanya dengan suara meninggi.

Kini, Natsu menatap sumber suara yang sedang menginterogasinya. Natsu menatap kakek itu dengan wajah sembab dan sangat mengenaskan.

"Maafkan aku jii-chan.." dengan suara parau.

Pintu kesehatan terbuka menampilkan Lisanna yang tengah dibantu oleh Mira berjalan kearah Natsu dan sang Master, Makarov.

"Lisanna.. apakah itu semua benar?" tanya sang master. Lalu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Lisanna.

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya?" tanya Erza yang tengah bersedih namun tidak sampai menangis.

"Aku mencintai Natsu.." jawab Lisanna seadanya. Mira melirik adiknya yang sekilas.

"Lisanna, bukankah kau tahu bahwa Natsu dan Lucy berpacaran?" tanya Mira gereget dengan kelakuan adiknya yang memalukan. Ya sangat memalukan, karena ia merusak hubungan orang lain. Sedangkan Lisanna hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kalian melakukannya? Bukankah kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Gray yang menatap tajam kearah Lisanna dan Natsu bergantian.

Mereka hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Gray. Gray pun sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Kau, Natsu, aku tak menyangka kau akan mengkhianati Lucy seperti ini. Kau bahkan sudah melamarnya tapi kau malah berselingkuh.." ucap Gray dengan nada menusuk.

Seisi guild hanya tercengang mendengar pernyataan Gray.

'Natsu sudah melamarnya..'

"Aku berfikir kalau aku hanya menyayangi Luce sebagai teman ketika Lisanna telah kembali. Aku merindukan Lisanna sehingga aku mulai mengabaikan Luce.." ucapnya dengan suara lemah.

"Aku mencintai Natsu, dan Natsu juga mencintaiku. Aku merindukan Natsu dan hari hari kami bersama. Aku menginginkan Natsu, aku mengajaknya kencan dan Natsu menerimaku. Apa aku salah?." ucap Lisanna yang membuat seisi guild kembali terkejut.

"Ya kau salah Lisanna! Kalian berdua memang bodoh!" sentak Gray. "Semua ini gara gara kau Natsu. Kalau kau berfikir hanya menyayangi Lucy sebagai teman, kenapa kau tak memutuskannya? Kenapa kau malah bermain dibelakangnya?" tanya Gray emosi.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan Luce..." jwaban Natsu membuat mereka yang mendengarnya semakin kesal.

"Apakah kau tahu seberapa senang Lucy ketika kau melamarnya?" tanya Erza.

"Ya aku tahu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal serendah dan sehina ini?" kini Erza yang menyentak Natsu dan membuat Lisanna menangis.

"Kau tahu Natsu? Lucy sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Kau malah melukainya dan kau mengusirnya. Dia kini sudah pergi entah kemana. Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci kalian berdua!" ucap Gray yang memandang sadis kearah Natsu dan Lisanna.

Natsu hanya diam, sedangkan Lisanna menangis.

Geram, Gray geram melihat Natsu yang tak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Gray langsung melayangkan pukulannya sekeras mungkin kewajah Natsu. Gray kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya lagi dan lagi, namun ditahan oleh Juvia dan Erza.

Natsu kini tersungkur dilantai, darah pun keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang membengkak.

Lisanna segera meraih Natsu dan mengusap pelan wajahnya.

"Kalian lihat itu? Mereka bahkan tak merasa bersalah telah menghianati Lucy. Aku muak berada disini!" ucap Gray yang berlalu meninggalkan guild.

"Rasa sakit itu bukanlah apa-apa dibanding rasa sakit Lucy yang tengah terluka jiwa dan raganya. Ia sekarat karena kau!" lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu guild dengan keras dan disusul oleh Juvia.

Natsu terpaku mendengar ucapan Gray. Lucy terluka? Apakah separah itu sampai Lucy hampir sekarat? Pikirnya.

Semua anggota guild menatap sinis pada Natsu dan Lisanna. Natsu segera bangkit dan melepaskan secara paksa tangan Lisanna yang memegang tangannya.

Makarov selaku Master tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia kecewa pada kelakuan anak-anak asuhnya itu. Ia medengus kesal.

"Natsu, Lisanna. Aku akan memaafkan kalian jika Lucy sudah memaafkan kalian!" ucap Master yang langsung disetujui oleh semua anggota guild. Mira dan Elfman pun setuju karena adiknya, Lisanna harus mendapatkan pelajaran dari apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang terlihat sangat rapuh tengah memandangi pemandangan yang dilaluinya dari jendela kereta. Ia duduk termenung disana. Sendirian? Tentu saja, karena ia tak mau ada yang mengganggunya.

Matanya terlihat sayu dan tak ada gairah hidup disana. Mata karamelnya kini redup dan tak lagi bercahaya seperti biasa. Mata itu selalu diselimuti oleh kabut dan awan mendung yang siap turun hujan kapan saja. Kini, ia menangis dengan air mata yang terus turun tanpa henti.

Lucy Heartfilia, gadis malang yang baru saja dibuang dan dicampakan oleh sang kekasih, bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan dikhianati dengan tidak berperasaannya seorang Natsu.

Menangis, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan seorang Lucy.

Kereta yang ditumpanginya menuju ke Crocus yang merupakan ibukota dari kerajaan Fiore. Lucy sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pindah dan memulai hidup baru sendirian disana dan bersama dengan sebuah boneka yang berbentuk Naga merah seperti Igneel yang diberikan Natsu sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya.

Ia memeluk boneka Naga itu dengan erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Cukup Natsu saja yang pergi dari kehidupannya.

Lucy membawa semua barangnya tanpa terkecuali namun meninggalkan banyak kenangan manis dan pahit di Magnolia.

Kereta itu melaju dengan cepat dan tak terasa sudah hampir sampai ke Crocus. Namun, seketika suara gaduh terdengar dari gerbong paling ujung. Semua penumpang panik dibuatnya.

Segerombol penyihir dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan mark guild yang tidak diketahui itu kini mengancam seluruh orang yang berada dikereta itu.

"Guild gelap(?)" bisiknya.

Lalu seorang penjahat itu menatap kearah Lucy dan menyeringai.

"Hai nona manis. Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanyanya dan memegang pergelangan Lucy dengan kasar.

"Hey lepaskan aku.." teriak Lucy.

"Tenanglah nona.." ucapnya dengan nada menjijikan. "Kau sungguh sangat cantik dan manis.."

Lucy geram melihat semua penjahat itu. Dengan cepat Lucy membuka gerbang para bintangnya. Ia pun memanggil Taurus untuk menyerang para penjahat itu.

Setelah Taurus menghajar mereka, kini Lucy memangil Virgo. Namun, Virgo dan Taurus tiba-tiba menghilang dan kembali kedunia roh.

"Are? Kenapa rasanya kekuatan sihirku habis dan terkuras banyak?" gumamnya.

' _Apakah karena aku terluka?_ ' tanya nya dalam hati.

Lalu beberapa penjahat itu masuk kegerbong yang ditempati Lucy. Mereka datang dengan bergerombol, dengan seseorang yang sepertinya adalah Leader dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba, pengelihatanya semakin redup dan tak jelas. Matanya sangat berat dan kepalanya sakit bukan main. Lucy terkapar tak berdaya namun matanya masih sedikit terbuka.

Leader dari penjahat itu mendekat kearah Lucy, dan hendak menghajarnya.

"Natsu..." Lucy menggumam kan nama itu. Nama seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini, seseorang yang telah mengkhianati dan menghancurkan hatinya.

"Natsu..." ia bergumam lagi. "Tolong aku, Natsu..." Lucy menangis.

Penjahat itu menjambak rambut Lucy dengan kuat.

"Jadi kau ya yang menghajar anak buahku?" tanyanya. Lalu penjahat itu hendak melemparkan tubuh ringkih Lucy. Namun itu tak terjadi karena seseorang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Siapa itu? Natsu?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari di danau Magnolia, terlihat seseorang pria dengan rambut spike pinknya yang berantakan tengah termenung. Ia duduk dipinggir danau itu dan mengadah kelangit. Langitpun tahu bagaimana suasana hati Natsu saat ini. Berkabut, berawan dan gelap. Tidak ada lagi bintang dihati Natsu yang bisasanya menyinari ketika apapun yang terjadi. Seperti bintang dilangit yang tak terlihat lagi.

Natsu's POV

Aku duduk dan merenungkan kesalahanku. Ya semua kesalahanku.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, waktu tak bisa dipukul mundur. Aku tak bisa mengembalikan Lucy kesisiku lagi seperti saat keajaiban yang terjadi pada Lisanna.

Aku terdiam dan kembali teringat tentang memoriku bersama kekasih pirangku, Luce.

Semua kenangan pahit dan kesalahanku yang telah aku lakukan pada Luce kini teringat dikepalaku. Seolah seperti kaset yang diputar, terus menerus dikepalaku.

 **Flashback On**

 _Normal POV_

Hari itu, Lucy datang kerumah Natsu untuk menemuinya karena sudah beberapa hari ini, Natsu tidak mengunjunginya ke apartemen seperti biasa.

Lucy masuk kerumah Natsu dan betapa terkejutnya Lucy melihat rumah Natsu berantakan lagi dan lagi.

Lucy mencari Natsu, namu ia tak ada dirumah. Tak ada pilihan, ia pun membereskan rumah Natsu sembari menunggu kepulangan sang pemilik rumah.

Tak terasa sudah berjam-jam Lucy disana, dan keadaan rumah pun sudah menjadi lebih baik dan bersih. Namun, Natsu tidak kunjung pulang.

"Apa yang dilakukannya selama seharian ini dan hari-hari kemarin(?)" gumam Lucy. "Kenapa tidak mengabariku sama sekali..." lanjutnya.

Lucy pun melamun, dan tiba-tiba suara pintu membuyarkan lamunanya. Dengan cepat, Lucy melesat kearah pintu. Dan bingo, Natsu pulang.

"Okaeri Natsu.." sapanya kepada Natsu yang terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran Lucy.

"Tadaima.." hanya itu yang diucapkan Natsu. Dengan nada datar dan tak terlihat senang sama sekali.

"Natsu, kau kenapa? Apa kau habis menjalankan misi?" tanya Lucy perhatian.

"Ya begitulah..." lagi lagi dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu..." ucap Lucy senang. Sedangkan Natsu sudah duduk disofa dan tak menghiraukan Lucy.

Sakit, hati Lucy terasa sakit ketika Natsu mengacuhkannya. Lucy mengenyahkan segala perasaan itu dan langsung menuju kedapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masakan sudah jadi.

"Natsu, makanan sudah siap.. nah makanlah.." kata Lucy sambil meletakan piring dan gelas yang berisi penuh untuk Natsu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Natsu langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Melihat itu, Lucy mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada Natsu. Ia menunggu sampai Natsu selesai.

Setelah Natsu selesai dengan acara makannya, kini Lucy bertanya kepada Natsu.

"Natsu, selama beberapa hari ini kemana saja kau? Kau mengambil misi tapi tak pernah mengajakku?" tanya Lucy sedih.

Natsu tercekat, mendengar pertanyaan Lucy.

"Ah iya, aku mengambil pekerjaan bersama gray dan Erza. Aku fikir kau lelah jadi aku tak mengajakmu, Luce.." kata Natsu. Tapi itu semua bohong. Natsu menjalankan misi hanya berdua dengan Lisanna tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Oh begitu yaa.." Lucy sedikit lega, padahal itu semua hanyalah kebohongan Natsu. Lucy dibohongi? Ya itu benar!

"Lalu hari ini kau habis dari mana? Kau tadi tidak ada di guild? Kau juga tak mengambil misi." Tanyanya khawatir.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu menyayat hati Natsu.

"Oh tadi itu aku berkeliling Magnolia dengan Happy, ya dengan Happy." Lagi-lagi Natsu berbohong, padahal hari ini Natsu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Lisanna, dn lagi-lagi hana berdua.

Tapi, Lucy percaya akan semua perkataan Natsu. Lucy sangat percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Nah, sekarang kau pulanglah, ini sudah sore. Aku juga ingin beristirahat..."

Deggg...

Perkataan itu menyentak Lucy dan mengiris hatinya. Perih sungguh perih... sebelumnya, Natsu tak pernah mengusir Lucy dari sana, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Lucy tak tahu, tapi kini Lucy tak bisa marah ataupun meneriaki Natsu seperti biasanya. Hatinya terlalu perih.

"Um baiklah Natsu, selamat beristirahat..."

Lucy tetap berfikir positif dan pulang meninggalkan Natsu.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Natsu selalu membohongi Lucy.

Natsu selalu berkata ingin melakukan misi solo, tapi nyatanya dengan Lisanna. Natsu selalu beralasan tak bisa keapartemen karena lelah, tapi selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Lisanna. Semuanya dusta.

Ketika Lucy dan Happy mengajaknya melakukan misi, ia bahkan menolak karena sudah berjanji pada Lisanna. Natsu sungguh mengabaikan Lucy dan tak peduli lagi kepadanya.

Semua yang dilakukan Natsu sangatlah kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Menggantungkan perasaan cinta tulus yang Lucy berikan.

 **Flashback End**

Mengingat semua kelakuanku yang selalu membohongi Lucy, membuatku sakit. Aku meremas dadaku dengan sekuat yang aku bisa karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Tetesan demi tetesan keluar dari iris onyx-ku yang sayu. Aku menangis ketika aku mengingat bagaimana kejamnya perlakuanku kepada Lucy yang sangat tulus mencintaiku.

Membohonginya, menduakannya, mengkhianatinya, mencampakannya, meneriakinya, mengasarinya dan mengusirnya. Sungguh semua itu dosaku yang sangat besar. Aku mengingkari semua janji-janji manis yang aku berikan untuk Lucy.

Kini, aku bisa merasakan sebagaimana rasa sakitnya Lucy. Tidak, mungkin rasa sakitku ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa sakit yang Lucy rasakan.

Aku pengecut, ya sangat pengecut. Menyakiti kekasihku sendiri dan membagi cintaku dengan gadis lain dan bermain dibelakangnya.

Aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan Lisanna seperti dulu, aku ingin menjaganya selalu. Itu sangatlah egois, padahal aku juga mempunyai seseorang yang harus aku jaga hati dan jiwanya, namun aku malah menyakiti dan menghancurkannya.

Air mataku terus menetes, ia tak mau berhenti.

Hatiku sangat sakit ketika lagi-lagi aku teringat akan wajah cantik dan senyum manisnya yang selalu ia berikan untukku.

Cinta dan perhatiannya yang selalu ia tunjukan tanpa meminta balasan apapun untukku. Tapi apa? Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan kebohongan dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa untuknya.

"Luce..." gumamnya.

"Luce maafkan aku.." gumamnya lagi.

"Luce aku mohon padamu maafkan aku..."

"Sayang.." panggilnya dengan suara parau dan menundukan pandangannya.

Ia pun kembali mengadahkan wajahnya kelangit.

"LUCYYYY!" teriaknya dengan menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

Daimatou Enbu, ajang kompetisi penyihir paling besar di Fiore. Semua Guild bisa bergabung untuk mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Daimatou Enbu, diselenggarakan setiap tahunnya, dan yang selalu menjadi juaranya yaitu antara Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, dan Blue Pegasus.

Seperti biasa, Fairy tail selalu mengikutinya, dan Sabertooth selalu mendapatkan posisi kedua. Sedangkan posisi pertama selalu Fairy Tail, Guild yang selalu direndahkan 7 tahun silam.

Kemenangan Fairy Tail tentunya berkat seorang Natsu Dragneel, sang Fire Dragon Slayer yang mampu mengalahkan Sting dan Rogue sekaligus.

Namun, kemenangan tersebut tak membuat Natsu senang, hanya wajah dingin dan aura gelap yang tergambar diwajah tampannya saat ini.

Ia masih memikirkan Lucy yang menghilang meninggalkannya. Tidak, tapi lebih tepatnya diusir oleh dirinya sendiri, oleh Natsu Dragneel.

Seperti biasa, Fairy tail mengirimkan 2 kelompok, dengan kelompok A beranggotakan Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy dan Lisanna. Sedangkan dikelompok B ada Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Freed dan Cana.

Tim Natsu memenangkan babak pertama, kedua dan ketiga berturut-turut. Dan tak terasa mereka akan berhadapan dengan Guild rivalnya, yaitu Sabertooth.

Namun, rasa kagum dan bangga dan hormat Sting kepada Natsu sudah luntur ketika 6 tahun silam. Ya entah kenapa ia membenci Natsu-san nya.

Apalagi ketika Sting melihat Natsu memerhatikan seorang gadis berambut perak persis Yukino dengan sangat.

"Yoo Natsu-san..." sapa Rogue.

"Yoo Rogue.. bagaimana? Apakah kau mau babak belur lagi?" tanya Natsu tajam.

"Ya kuharap aku bisa mengalahkanmu barang sekali saja.." ujarnya.

"Yoo Sting..." sapa Natsu. Namun yang disapa hanya menoleh dan tak membalasnya.

"Kau masih cuek padaku eh?" tanya Natsu.

"Hn..." Sting hanya bergumam.

"Ya tak masalah, karena aku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalan kami untuk menang.." kata Natsu sedikit tajam.

"Oh benarkah?" tanya Sting. "Kuharap kau bisa Natsu-san.." ucap Sting sinis.

Natsu kini berdecih ' _Dasar bocah berani-beraninya menantangku_.' batinnya

"Oh seperti biasa aku tak melihat dimanapun Lucy-san berada.." Kata Sting yang sengaja memanasi Natsu.

Mendengar penuturan Sting, Natsu langsung naik pitam. Dan dengan cepat ia pergi sebelum menghajarnya dan meninggalkan Sting yang tengah menyeringai.

' _Seringaian apa itu? Untuk apa dia menyeringai seperti itu?_ ' batinnya lagi.

.

.

.

Pertarungan Natsu vs Sting pun dimulai. Seperti biasa, mereka bertarung sampai titik penghabisan. Kali ini, Natsu sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Sting yang entah kenapa jadi sekuat ini.

Natsu mendecih. "Cihh..."

"Ada apa Natsu-san? Kau merasa akan kalah dariku?" tanya Sting memprovokasi.

"Haha kau tahu aku takkan pernah kalah dari bocah sepertimu.." ucap Natsu tajam.

"Benarkah? Setidaknya bocah sepertiku tak pernah main-main dengan seorang gadis.."

Mendengar penuturan Sting, Natsu langsung terbakar emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu yang melayangkan pukulan namun Sting dapat menghindarinya dengan baik.

"Ya kau tahu maksudku?" Sting menyeringai dan membalas pukulan Natsu hingga mengenai wajahnya.

Natsu vs Sting berlangsung cukup lama, sampai keduanya mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka.

Namun terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Sting lah yang dipojokan Natsu saat ini. Bahkan Natsu masih mempunyai banyak stamina.

Wajah Sting terkena pukulan telak. Perut ditendang oleh Natsu sehingga ia terbaring dan kesakitan.

Lalu terdengar suara yang sangat Sting kenali..

"STING,,, BERJUANGLAHHH..."

Suara itu sangat lantang dan menggema dibenak Sting. Ia pun tersenyum dan menoleh kepada sumber suara.

"Terimakasih.." ucapnya pelan.

Natsu kini menatap lekat-lekat kepada seseorang yang menyemangati Sting. Natsu tak habis pikir, suara anak sekecil itu bisa terdengar sampai sejauh ini.

Pria pink ini terpaku melihat gadis kecil itu menyemangati Sting. Surai pirangnya sangat indah untuk anak seukurannya. Matanya sangat indah, dan ia sangat merindukan sesosok wanita dewasa yang memiliki rambut senada dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa dia? Rambutnya sama seperti rambutmu eh?" tanya Natsu datar.

"Ya kau tahu..."

"Apa dia anakmu?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Kurasa kau menyadarinya..."

"Apa? Aku bahkan sudah kalah jika menyangkut hal ini. Kau memiliki anak lebih dulu dibandingkan aku.." Ucap Natsu rada sewot.

"Ya kau tahu, diusiaku yang baru 23 tahun ini, aku sudah memiliki seorang gadis cantik dan manis. Kau iri kan?"

"Ya aku sangat iri.."

Pertarungan mereka pun berlanjut, dan dapat ditebak siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Yap, Natsu Dragneel lah yang memenangkannya.

Gadis kecil itu sedih ketika melihat Sting yang kalah dengan luka yang sedikit parah. Namun ia senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan _Salamander_ yang terkenal dipenjuru Fiore.

Kau tahu, gadis kecil itu sangat mengidolakan Natsu Dragneel sang Dragon Slayer yang sangat kuat.

Disisi lain, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memerhatikan jalannya kompetisi hari ini. Mata indah beriris karamel nya itu membulat ketika melihat Natsu memenangkan pertandingan hari ini.

Ia begitu sakit ketika melihat Natsu kembali kepada anggota timnya, serta seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk Natsu dengan mesra. Ya, Lisanna memeluk Natsu.

Waita cantik itu langsung pergi kesuatu tempat. Yang terpenting, ia tak ingin melihat Natsu lagi, atau siapapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertandingan Hari ini telah usai. Semua anggota tim yang mengikuti kompetisi, maupun penonton sudah tak ada lagi dicolloseum itu.

Anggota Fairy Tail kembali kepenginapan mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari ibu kota. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka disebuah bar untuk merayakan kemenangan Natsu dan anggota lainnya.

Semua anggota Fairy Tail sangat puas dengan hasil hari ini, dan semuanya membanggakan Natsu.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk disebelah Natsu, ia berambut perak panjang dan cantik.

"Bagaimana Natsu? Apa kau senang dengan hasil hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Biasa saja Mira." Balas Natsu ketus.

"Ara ara, kau tak senang?" tanyanya lagi.

Natsu menghela nafsanya dalam "Bagaimana bisa aku senang, sedangkan Lucy tak ada disini.."

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Natsu tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ya tentu saja.. dulu ia mengikuti kompetisi ini bersama kita.." ujar Erza yang terhenti ketika memakan strawberry cake nya.

Lalu suara sinis pun terdengar. "Bukankah kau yang mengusirnya, Flamehead?"

"Ya aku mengusirnya.." balasnya dengan suara dingin dan wajah yang murung.

Lalu gadis berperawakan kecil menengahi mereka. "Sudah sudah... kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Lu-chan baik baik saja...'

"Ya lagipula ini sudah 7 tahun, pasti Lucy menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Jadi Natsu, kamu tak perlu merasa bersalah. Tenang saja, aku ada bersamamu..." ucapnya dengan nada manis. Lalu ia pun mengapitkan tangan kekar Natsu kedadanya.

"Lis, tolong lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Natsu dingin.

Sedangkan Lisanna tak mau melepaskannya.

"Natsu, aku mohon padamu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Ini sudah 7 tahun, apa kau tak bisa melupakannya?" tanya Lisanna kesal.

"Ya aku tak bisa..." ucap Natsu singkat nan menusuk.

"Aku berjanji akan menebus kesalahanku dengan menjagamu Natsu.." ucapnya lagi.

Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan Lisanna karena merasa risih. "Tidak, aku tak perlu itu.. aku akan mencarinya kemanapun bahkan keseluruh penjuru dunia.."

Lalu Natsu meninggalkan Lisanna yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian Natsu.

.

.

.

* * *

Guild yang dulu terkenal sebagai guild terkuat yang bengis dan kejam kini telah berubah semenjak Master nya sudah diganti. Sabertooth, kini menjadi saingan dari guild terkuat diFiore saat ini, Fairy Tail.

Sting, yang ditunjuk sebagai Master selanjutnya, ia menjabat hanya sebentar dam meminta Minerva yang merupakan putri sang Master terdahulu itu menggantikannya dan ia menyetujuinya. Semenjak Daimatou Enbu 7 tahun lalu, Minerva sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi dan tidak semena-mena seperti dulu.

Siang hari di guild Sabertooth.

Semua anggota guild tengah makan siang bersama disana. Suasana sangat ramai, namun tidak seramai di Fairy Tail.

"Ojou, maafkan kami, kami hanya bisa mendapatkan posisi ke-2 di Daimatou Enbu.." Ucap Sting.

"Tak apa Sting, Aku tahu karena dari tahun ke tahun kekuatan Salamander terus meningkat.." Jawabnya kalem. "Dan jangan bersedih, kau juga sudah semakin kuat Sting. Kemarin itu nyaris saja kau menang..."

Sting tersenyum..

Lalu seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ne ne, ojou-nee... Salamander sangat hebat sekali, aku suka melihatnya.. aku sangat mengidolakannya..." kata gadis itu riang yang tengah dipangku oleh Sting.

"Haha kau tahu, Sting juga sangat menyukainya..." kata Minerva sambil tersenyum.

"Hey ojou aku tak menyukainya lagi..." elak Sting. Ya kini Sting sangat membencinya.

"Ehh kenapa tak menyukainya lagi?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Ya karena aku ingin lebih kuat darinya. Lihat saja, lain kali aku pasti akan mengalahkannya..." Ucapnya dengan optimis.

"Hahaha aku juga ingin kuat seperti Salamander..." dengan nada riang.

"Hey kenapa tak ingin menjadi kuat sepertiku?" protes Sting.

"Tidak mau. Karena Sting lebih lemah dari Salamander hahaa.." gadis kecil itu tertawa renyah dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Sting.

"Ayo katakan sekali lagi!" Ucap Sting yang kini sedang kesal.

"Ampuni aku..." kata gadis itu lagi.

Mereka yang ada disana tertawa melihat kelakuan Sting dan gadis kecil yang dikenal adalah putrinya itu. Guild seketika menjadi ramai karena celotehan gadis kecil pirang itu.

"Yosh, kalau begitu setelah makan siang ini ayo kita berlatih..." ajak Sting.

"Ayoo..." jawab gadis kecil itu sangat bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Minerva mendekati sseorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang yang tengah mencuci piring. Ia pun bertanya kepadanya.

"Minerva? Kenapa tidak ikut dengan mereka berlatih?" tanya Lucy yang menoleh kearah Minerva.

Kini gadis bersurai hitam itu berdiri disamping Lucy. "Tidak ah, aku sedang malas..."

"Hee kamu jangan malas begitu dong Master..." Goda Lucy.

"Lucy hentikan itu, jangan meledekku begitu dong..." Minerva pun mengambek lucu. Lucy hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Lucy, apakah kamu kemarin bertemu Natsu?" tanya Minerva blak-blakan.

"Hee kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Minerva?" tanya wanita yang diketahui adalah Lucy.

"Tidak ada sih, tapi kalian sudah berpisah selama 7 tahun, apakah kamu tak merindukannya. Maksudku Fairy Tail?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memiliki keluarga baru, yaitu kalian Sabertooth..." senyum Lucy sambil memperlihatkan mark guild Sabertooth berwarna pink dipunggung tangan kanannya yang dulu terdapat mark Fairy Tail.

"Syukurlah kamu senang berada disini Lucy..." Minerva pun menggenggam tangan Lucy yang telah selelsai dengan acara mencuci piringnya.

"Um terimakasih Minerva, kamu telah menerimaku..."

"Tidak Lucy, akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu karena telah memaafkanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu dulu..." Minerva mengingat masa lalu kelamnya dan dipeluk Lucy.

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu..." kata Lucy lembut dan disambut senyuman Minerva.

"Terimakasih telah membuat guild ini ramai karena Nashi..." ucapnya dengan kekehan Minerva.

Lalu Lucy tertawa "Hahaha maafkan kalau anak itu tidak bisa diam.."

"Iya, sama persis seperti ayahnya..."

Lalu berdua mereka pun tertawa...

.

.

.

Dihalaman belakang guild, terlihatlah beberapa orang dewasa dengan seorang gadis kecil beserta dua exceed lucu sedang berlatih.

Ternyata, Sting dan Rogue tengah melatih gadis kecil dengan surai pirang. Beberapa anggota guild pun melihat sesi latihan mereka.

"Nashi, aturlah nafasmu dan kumpulkan semua udara diperutmu lalu keluarkan dengan tenaga yang besar. Apa kamu mengerti?" tanya Sting kepada gadis yang diketahui bernama Nashi.

"Iya aku mengerti..."

Kini Nashi sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengatur nafasnya dan mengumpulkan semua kekuatan sihirnya. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dari mulut kecilnya itu dan bersiap untuk meyemburkannya.

Ia menghadap sebuah danau yang cukup besar, dan menyemburkannya disana.

"Karyuu no Hokou.." rapalnya. Lalu kobaran api yang bisa dibilang besar itu keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengang dan terkejut, tapi tidak untuk Lucy yang melihat sesi latihan itu dari kejauhan. Lucy pastinya sudah tahu bahwa Nashi akan menjadi gadis yang kuat.

"Woahhhh keren sekali kamu Nashi..." ucap Lector yang merupakan exceed milik Sting.

"Menurut Fro juga begitu..." kata Frosch.

"Hebat sekali anak ini..." kata Rogue keceplosan.

Sting menatap bangga pada gadis kecil disampingnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Aku hebatkan?" tanya Nashi.

"Ya, Nashi sangat hebat sekali.." ucapnya sambil mengelus pucuk rambut Nashi dengan sayang.

"Woahhh Dragon Slayer memang sesuatu..." Ucap seluruh anggota guild yang menyaksikan kehebatan seorang gadis cilik secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

* * *

Disuatu taman yang terletak di Crocus, terlihat seorang pria berperawakan perfect dengan rambut yang mencoloknya sedang terduduk malas.

Rambut spike nya terlihat bergerak karena hembusan angin sore.

Matanya ia edarkan kesegala arah, dan ia pun terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah bermain ditaman itu bersama kelinci kecil yang sangat imut.

Melihat kelinci kecil itu, mengingatkannya kepada Lucy. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah imut Lucy yang menggunakan baju kelinci dan Natsu merobeknya ketika insiden Ichiya yang menular diMagnolia.

Pria tampan itu tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

Lalu, kelinci itu melompat kearahnya dan ditangkap oleh Natsu yang tengah duduk dibangku taman. Gadis kecil itu mengejar kelincinya dengan cepat.

Kelinci itu berada ditangan Natsu, dan gadis itu mendekat kearahnya. Ya gadis cantik dengan rambut pink panjangnya yang indah serta poninya yang mencuat seperti seorang Natsu?

Mata karamel indahnya bertatapan dengan mata onyx Natsu yang tajam. Melihat gadis itu, Natsu terdiam mematung, dan menggumam.

"Cantiknya..."

Gadis itu merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Salamander yang kuat ini adalah seorang pedofil." Celetuknya.

Natsu yang sudah sadar karena mendengar ucapan Nashi langsung muncul urat didahinya.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu, gadis kecil..." ucap Natsu kesal.

"Lalu?" tanyanya yang berdiri dihadapan Natsu.

"Aku terkejut saja karena kamu memiliki mata yang sama dengan kekasihku..." kata Natsu tanpa beban.

"Kekasih?" tanya nya lagi.

"Iya, dan rambutmu sama dengan warna rambutku..." kata Natsu lagi.

Kini gadis kecil itu merenyit melihat rambutnya sendiri. ' _Aduh gawat.._ ' ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya, sudahlah hanya kali ini saja.

"Hee begitu rupanya..." gadis kecil itu duduk samping Natsu dan Natsu memerhatikannya.

"Nee paman, bisakah paman mengembalikan kelinci itu padaku?" pintanya.

"Ya tentu saja..." Natsu memberikan kelinci itu padanya.

Gadis kecil itu memeluk kelinci kecil itu. Natsu memandang lekat kearahnya.

' _Gadis kecil ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang gaya bicaranya selalu ceplas-ceplos begini, dan tentunya sangat cantik._ ' Ucapnya dalam hati,

Lalu Natsu pun bertanya pada gadis kecil disampingnya "Hey gadis kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Namaku Luna. Paman sendiri? Aku hanya tahu paman ini Salamander.." ucapnya dengan nada riang karena tak sengaja bertemu dengan sang idola.

"Nama paman Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.." ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hey, aku penasaran. Kenapa kamu bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah Salamander?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku sangat mengidolakanmu paman, aku ingin menjadi penyihir yang sangat kuat sepertimu.." katanya dengan riang.

"Hee begitu ya.. kalau begitu berlatihlah dengan rajin.." Natsu pun menasehati.

"Tentu saja aku selalu melakukannya dengan ayahku..." katanya.

"Nah itu bagus..."

Langit sudah berubah menjadi warna orange, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam.

"Paman aku pulang dulu ya, ini sudah sore. Kalau aku ketahuan mama, bisa bisa aku dimarahi lagi..." pamitnya.

"Apa perlu aku antar, Luna?" tawar Natsu.

Gadis bernama Luna itu pun menggeleng "Tidak perlu kok paman, aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Baiklah..." kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Bye bye paman Natsu.." Luna melambaikan tangannya kearah Natsu dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan Natsu.

Bertemu seorang gadis kecil yang bersurai sama dengan miliknya membuat Natsu sedikit merasa hidup. Hari ini ia merasakan senang yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Sama seperti Natsu, gadis kecil itu tampak senang ketika bertemu dengan sang idola.

Lalu terdengar suara yang memanggil nama Natsu.

"Natsu, Natsu..."

Natsu langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara.

Terlihat seekor kucing biru yang tengah terbang kearahnya.

"Ya ada apa Happy?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah yang masih berseri karena senang.

"Natsu, kamu sedang senang?" tanyanya

"Darimana kau tahu Happy?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah polos.

"Iya, biasanya kau akan memasang wajah datar dan dingin. Tapi sekarang tidak..." kata Happy senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya kau menemukan Lucy?" tanya Happy penasaran.

"Tidak... aku bertemu seseorang hari ini..." katanya senang.

"Hah? Siapa itu? Kau sudah lupa bahwa kau sedang mencari Lucy?" tanya Happy dengan suara meninggi.

"Iya aku tak lupa, hanya saja aku senang bertemu dengan Luna.."

"Luna? Siapa dia?"

"Dia gadis kecil berambut pink dan bermata cokelat... Dia sangat manis dan cantik..."

"Hee, Natsu apa kau sudah gila? Kau mencabulinya?" tanya Happy dengan wajah yang sangat horor. Ia memandang Natsu tak percaya.

"Oi oi, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senag berbicara dengannya, ketika aku melihatnya, rasanya rasa rinduku kepada Luce terobati... dia mengingatkan aku kepada Luce..." ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Ah sepertinya kau sangat gila, karena tak bisa menemukan Lucy..."

"Oii aku tidak gila Happy!"

Dan begitulah pertengkaran antara Natsu dan Happy tanpa adanya Lisanna!

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yoo minna, terimakasih atas review kalian semua. Gimana ceritanya? Bad banget yah? Ahaha maafkann.**

 **Untuk chapter ini, author rasa kurang panjang wkwkwk, tapi untuk chapter depan akan diusahakan. Oh iya ini itu alurnya beda dengan yang di FT. Jadi author otak atik alur di FT dan maafkan jika cerita ini gak nyambung.**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya dan terimakasih sudah memberikan Review untuk fanfic ini. Author nantikan kritik dan sarannya untuk chapter selanjunya.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk me REVIEW dan FOLLOW atau FAVORITE cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa dinext chapter.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 4_


	4. Chapter 4

_**When You're Gone**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashima Hiro**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Cerita selalu gaje, dan Hati-hati jika kalian menemui typo atau cerita tidak sinkron. Tanda (?) artinya pertanyaan yang tak memerlukan jawaban.**_

 _ **Gak suka ceritanya, jangan scrool down!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **7 Years Ago**

 **A Few Days Later** **After Lucy's Gone.**

Seseorang yang memiliki surai blonde dengan wajah berseri-seri dan tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya seseorang pria berambut hitam.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya nya balik.

"Kau tersenyum tanpa sebab membuatku begidig ngeri tahu.." katanya.

"Hey jangan bicara begitu Rogue..."

"Kau memang aneh Sting/sting-kun." Ucap Rogue dan seekor exceed bernama Lector.

"Fro juga berfikir begitu..." kata exceed yang mengenakan kostum katak.

Lalu mereka memasuki sebuah Guild yang sangat besar dan mewah.

"Okaeri minna..." sapa seorang gadis cantik bersurai perak.

"Tadaima Yukino..." ucap mereka serempak.

Sting Eucliffe langsung melenggang menuju sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya sebuah kamar.

Ia membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu dan menampakan seorang gadis- ralat seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang sama seperti dirinya tengah tertidur.

Gadis cantik bernama Yukino masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan diikuti oleh Rogue serta kedua exceed lucu tersebut.

Sting terdiam memerhatikan wanita cantik itu dengan sendu.

"Apakah ia belum sadar Yukino?" tanya Sting.

"Ya, Lucy-sama belum sadar sedari kalian membawanya kemari.." ucap Yukino sedih.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya Yukino?" tanya Rogue serius.

"Menurut dokter, Lucy-sama kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran.."

"Begitu kah..." sahut Sting yang mendekati Lucy yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Lucy-san?" tanya Rogue yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka yang ada disana.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sting.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku kan? Aroma Lucy-san berbeda dari yang dulu.." ucap Rogue

Seketika mata Sting membulat dan terkejut.

"Kau benar, untuk kita para Dragon Slayer seberubah apapun aroma tubuh seseorang, kita pasti akan mengetahuinya." Kata Sting.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Yukino?" tanya Rogue

"Menurutku juga ada yang aneh. Lucy-sama adalah penyihir roh bintang yang sangat kuat, jadi tidak masuk akal kalau ia sampai tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari..."

"Jadi menurutmu?" tanya Sting.

Lalu Yukino mendekat kearah Lucy, dan menyentuh tubuhnya, mulai dari kepala, wajah, tangan dan yang terakhir perut.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sting yang memerah karena melihat Lucy disentuh, padahal yang menyentuhnya adalah gadis juga.

"Aneh..." ucap Yukino.

"Ini sangat Aneh..." ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa Yukino?" tanya Rogue dan Sting bersamaan.

"Kekuatan Sihir Lucy-sama berpusat hanya diperutnya saja..."

Mata Sting dan Rogue langsung memblak tak percaya.

"Apakah Lucy-san tak bisa hidup lagi?" tanya Sting dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi itu kemungkinan terburuknya." Kata Yukino.

Rogue langsung berfikir keras. "Apakah Lucy-san pernah terluka? Maksudku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya, ia terluka akibat tembakan dilengannya.." Yukino melihat lengan Lucy yang terluka.

"Dan sepertinya Lucy-san belum sembuh tapi ia memaksakan diri sehingga kita menemukannya tak sadarkan diri dikereta itu." Ujar Rogue.

Kedua exceed itu hanya menyimak apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Sting yang sedang panik.

"Tenanglah Sting. Ini tidak seperti kau saja." Kata Rogue yang bingung dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lucy-san... Lagi pula kemana Natsu-san itu? Biasanya dia selalu bersama dengan Lucy-san kemanapun ia pergi bak pahlawan kesiangan.." Geram Sting.

"Ah kau benar juga Sting-sama, Natsu-sama pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Lucy-sama karena kepadaku saja yang orang lain, ia begitu baik apalagi kepada Lucy-sama.." kata Yukino yang setengah berfikir.

"Sudah jangan pedulikan itu, yang penting kita harus merawat Lucy-san dan memberitahu Natsu-san tentang keadaan Lucy-san.." Kata Rogue memberi solusi.

Mereka mengangguk mantap dengan solusi yang diberikan Rogue. Lalu, terdengar suara lain yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Ja-jangan.. kumohon jangan kabari dia, jangan beri tahu dia aku disini.. aku mohon..." dengan suara lemahnya dan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Lucy-san..." kata Rogue dan Sting bersamaan.

"Lucy-sama, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Apakah masih sakit atau pusing?" tanya Yukino berlebihan yang tengah membantu Lucy untuk duduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

Lucy hanya menggeleng yang membuat bingung seluruh orang disana.

"Lucy-san, kenapa melakukan semua itu? Kau terluka dan sakit tapi bisa-bisanya melawan penjahat seperti mereka." Tanya Sting.

Lucy terdiam sesaat. Ia kembali mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi sehingga ia bisa berada disini dengan keadaan lemah tak berdaya. Ia pun mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Ketika itu, Lucy sedang didalam kereta yang menuju ke Crocus, namun kereta tersebut dibajak dan diserang oleh kawanan penjahat dari guild gelap dan Lucy mau tak mau harus menghajar mereka. Tapi keadaan Lucy tak menguntungkan dan mereka sangat kuat sehingga Lucy tak bisa melawannya, dan ketika hendak pingsan, ia melihat Natsu? Bukan, yang ia lihat adalah Sting Eucliffe yang melawan mereka dan menyelamatkannya.

Lucy pun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan diri dan semua yang digerbong bukan?" Lucy tersenyum manis namun terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

Melihat senyuman cantik diwajah Lucy, tiba-tiba wajah Sting memerah dan terkagum-kagum kepadanya.

"Lucy-san, jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi..." Ucap Sting menasehati.

Lucy mengangguk patuh.

"Lucy-san, kenapa kau tak bersama Natsu-san? Dan kenapa kau tak mau kami memberitahunya tentang keadaanmu ini? Kau pingsan selama berhari-hari..." Tanya Rogue yang menuntut jawaban.

Lucy hanya bisa terdiam dan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hey Lucy-san maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud-." Sebelum Rogue melanjutkannya, Sting memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Lucy-sama, kau bisa bercerita kepada kami..." kata Yukino lembut.

"Sebelumnya aku harus berterimakasih kepada kalian karena telah menyelamatkanku... terimakasih.." kata Lucy yang sudah tak menangis dan tersenyum.

Melihat Lucy tersenyum, mereka yang disana pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hey Lucy-san, kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Sting penasaran.

"Um aku tak tahu harus kemana. Aku sudah keluar dari Fairy Tail dan ingin memulai hidup baru.." Katanya yang terlihat sedih lagi namun ditutupi dengan poker face nya.

"KELUAR DARI FAIRY TAIL?"

"HEEEEEE?"

Sting, Rogue, dan Yukino serta kedua exceed itu terblak kaget dan terkejut dengan penuturan seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ya aku keluar dari sana." Lucy kembali tersenyum palsu.

"Tapi kenapa Lucy-san?" tanya Rogue penasaran.

"Aku ingin memulai hidup baru..." kata Lucy yang berkata jujur.

"Tapi apa alasannya Lucy-san?" kini Sting yang bertanya.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tersenyum lagi seperti tadi, ia tak kuasa harus menunjukan senyum palsunya. "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya.." Lucy menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Baiklah Lucy-sama, kami mengerti..." Yukino langsung memeluk Lucy yang sedang menangis.

"Lucy-san, kau bilang tidak tahu mau kemana kan?" tanya Rogue.

Lucy yang kini sudah tak dipeluk lagi, mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan Sabertooth? Semua orang pasti senang menerimamu disana..." Ajak Sting..

Lucy langsung memandang wajah Sting yang uhuk tampan. Sting pun tersenyum untuknya. Lucy pun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Akan aku fikirkan, terimakasih semuanya..." kata Lucy terharu.

"Lucy-sama, maafkan aku harus berbicara seperti ini.." Yukino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Lucy mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Lucy-sama apa kau sedang mengandung?" tanya Yukino yang langsung membekukan seluruh ruangan. Semua yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main.

Lucy membatu ketika mendengarnya. Ia pun berfikir keras, tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia kembali mengingat ketika ia tidur bersama dengan sang kekasih, dan melakukan hubungan itu. Ah benar juga, sudah sebulan lebih ini ia tak mendapatkan periodenya.

Wanita cantik itu masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sting yang membeku mendengarnya, kini kembali kealam nyata.

"Lucy-san apa itu benar?" tanya Sting penasaran.

Kini Lucy menggerakan bibirnya. "Aku belum tahu tentang hal ini, tapi sepertinya itu benar..." Lucy tak mengelak dan tak terkejut pula.

Mendengar penuturan Lucy, kini Sting kembali tersentak dan semuanya terkejut lagi dan lagi karena jawaban yang diberikan sang Celestial Mage itu.

"Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Sting.

"Siapa ayah bayi itu, Lucy-san?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara meninggi.

Sekarang, Lucy yang membeku mendengar pertanyaan Sting. Lucy hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apakah 'dia'?" tanya Sting geram.

Yukino dan Rogue mengerti 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Sting, termasuk Lucy.

Lucy tak menjawab, ia terus bungkam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya?" kesal Sting dengan sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tak bisa! Aku bukan siapa-siapanya.." Kata Lucy berderai air mata.

"Jadi apa alasanmu keluar dari Fairy Tail karena kau hamil?" tanya Sting.

"Bukan.." Lucy langsung menyanggahnya dengan suara serak.

"Lalu apa Lucy-san? Dan kenapa kau tak bersamanya?" tanya Sting lagi yang persis seperti sedang menginterogasi.

"Aku ingin dia bahagia dengan gadis pilihannya, hanya itu!" air mata kembali turun dari mata indah yang sudah tak bercahaya lagi.

"Apa?" Sting terkejut "kumohon ceritakan semuanya padaku Lucy-san..." bujuk Sting.

"Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, kumohon bunuh saja aku. Aku sudah tak tahan merasakan semuanya..." kata Lucy yang mulai frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Melihat perilaku Lucy yang sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan itu, Sting langsung menghentikan Lucy yang merancau tak jelas dan berkata ingin mati. Lucy menggila. Sungguh membuat hati semua orang yang disana tersayat dan merasakan perih.

"Lucy-sama tenanglah..." kata Yukino yang membantu menenangkan Lucy.

Namun, Lucy seolah tuli dengan apa yang semua orang katakan. Ia ingin mati untuk saat ini.

Rogue langsung lari pergi keluar untuk memanggil dokter dan kedua exceed yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak itu ketakutan dan ikut keluar dengan Rogue.

Lucy terus berontak.

"Lucy-san kumohon tenanglah..." dengan suara yang meninggi, namun wanita itu tak mendengarkannya.

Sehingga tak ada pilihan, Sting langsung melepaskan genggamannya dikedua pergelangan Lucy.

Sting langsung menerjang tubuh Lucy yang dipaksakan berontak oleh Lucy sendiri, kini Sting memeluk tubuh wanita cantik yang dikaguminya itu.

Ajaibnya, Lucy langsung tenang dan tak melawan. Pelukan yang dirasakan Lucy sangatlah hangat, dan menenangkan jiwanya saat ini. Sting terus memeluknya dan mengelus pucuk kepala yang surainya senada dengan yang dimilikinya.

Lama, cukup lama Sting memeluk Lucy, bukannya melepaskan Sting malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan Lucy pun menangis dan terisak didada bidang seorang Sting.

Yukino lega melihat Lucy yang sudah mulai tenang, dan bergegas mengambil air serta kompres karena sepertinya Lucy kini demam dan badannya sangat panas.

Setelah Yukino keluar, kini hanya mereka berdua yang ada diruangan itu, dikamar yang ditempati Lucy.

Tak sadar, Sting mengecup pelan kening Lucy dan Lucy kini sudah tertidur, sehingga ia tak tahu bahwa barusan ia dicium oleh seorang Sting.

Sting membaringkan tubuh lemah Lucy dikasurnya. Ia menatap wanita itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sungguh sempurna tanpa cela sedikitpun. Lalu ia pun menyadari bahwa ia menyukai seseorang yang dulu ia kagumi itu.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, mengingat apa yang tengah terjadi kepada Lucy-san nya. Pertama, ia keluar dari Fairy Tail, kedua sepertinya ia tengah berselisih dengan Natsu yang telah menghamilinya, dan ketiga ia sangat terpukul karena keadaannya yang tengah mengandung.

Miris, itulah yang bisa digambarkan oleh Sting tentang kehidupan wanita cantik dihadapannya itu.

"Lucy-san aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan anakmu dengan seluruh yang aku punya. Aku takkan pergi seperti dia yang menyakitimu.." ucapnya sambil mengelus wajah Lucy dengan lembut.

Semua orang telah kembali kekamar Lucy dengan membawa dokter dan kompres, Yukino dan Rogue kembali keruangan itu.

Lucy diperiksa oleh dokter dan benar saja, Lucy saat ini sedang mengandung dan usianya sangat muda yaitu sekitar 1 bulan lebih. Dan Lucy saat ini sedang mengalami depresi, sehingga mereka harus menjaganya dan diharapkan untuk tidak menanyakan tentang hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya stress dan histeris.

Yukino mengompres dahi Lucy yang sangat panas, dan menjaganya.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, mereka kambali membicarakan tentang hal yang dialami oleh Lucy.

"Pantas saja keadaan Lucy-san sangat lemah, ternyata ia sedang hamil.." kata Rogue yang tak menyangkanya.

"Seorang penyihir wanita, pasti akan mengalaminya yaitu pemusatan sihir untuk menjaga kandungannya, sehingga penyihir yang tengah hamil umumnya sangat lemah..." ujar Sting.

"Tapi Lucy-san sangat kuat, tentunya ini bukan masalah besar untuknya tapi kenapa ia sampai pingsan berhari-hari?..." Tanya Yukino.

"Ia terluka, dan mengandung serta stress..." kata Sting.

"Wajar saja jika Lucy-san hampir kehilangan nyawanya, dan waktu itu ia mengeluarkan roh bintang lebih dari 1 sehingga mengonsumsi lebih banyak kekuatan sihirnya yang mengakibatkan Lucy-san seperti ini.." kini Rogue yang menjelaskan, karena pada saat menyelamatkan Lucy, Sting dan Rogue yang menjalankan misi itu.

"Dan yang lebih penting, Lucy-san belum menikah, apakah Natsu-san mengetahui tentang kehamilan Lucy-san?" tanya Yukino yang tengah berfikir keras.

"Menurutku, ia tak tahu." Ujar Sting.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rogue.

"Lucy-san sendiri tak mengetahuinya bahwa ia tengah mengandung bukan." Jawab Sting.

"Ya kau benar..."

"Aku akan menjaga Lucy-san..." Sting mengucapkannya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Rogue dan Yukino menatap kearah Sting dengan tatapan tak mengerti dan bingung.

"Aku akan menjaganya dan bayi yang dikandungnya dan menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri!" ucapnya Mantap.

"Sting, jangan bilang kau-." Rogue belum selesai dengan ucapannya dan Sting menyelanya.

"Aku menyukainya, menyukai Lucy-san.."

Yukino dan Rogue memblakan matanya, seorang Sting merasakan jatuh cinta? Oh my god ini adalah hal yang sangat langka.

Lector yang baru saja masuk langsung terkejut ketika Sting mengatakan suka kepada Lucy.

"Sting-kun, kau sungguh orang yang baik..." kini Lector melompat kearah Sting dan Sting malah menghindar. Lector pun terjatuh kelantai dan semua yang melihatnya hanya tertawa akibat ulah Sting dan Lector.

.

.

.

 **5 Bulan Kemudian**

Sabertooth, kini menjadi guild yang berbeda. Mereka seperti Fairy Tail yang mementingkan keluarganya, yaitu semua member di Sabertooth.

3 bulan lalu, Lucy menerima ajakan Sting untuk bergabung dengan Sabertoot dan menempelkan mark guild itu ditangan bekas mark guild Fairy Tail. Mark itu berwarna pink seperti dulu. Dan kini sudah 2 bulan ia berada di Sabertooth.

Perut Lucy kini sudah membesar, dan Lucy sedikit kesusahan untuk melakukan pekerjaan.

Sting melarang Lucy untuk melakukan misi yang berat dan berbahaya, bahkan misi kecil pun tak diizinkannya sehingga Lucy memilih untuk berlatih sihir penyembuhan dari seorang nenek yang rumahnya disekitar guild.

Lucy mempelajarinya dengan cepat, mengingat Lucy sangatlah cerdas dan pintar.

Semenjak Lucy bertemu dengan Sting dan bergabung dengan Sabertooth, ia tak pernah merasakan stress dan depresi lagi, karena Sting selalu menjaganya dan menemaninya. Ia sangat baik, dan memerhatikannya serta bayi yang berada didalam kandungannya.

"Lucy-san, kau harus minum susu..." Ujar Sting sambil memberikan segelas susu kepada Lucy.

"Um Arigatou Sting.." Lucy tersenyum lembut.

Kini mereka tengah duduk dihalaman guild, tepatnya dibawah pohon rindang dan merasakan sejuknya udara disana.

Tiba-tiba Sting mendekat kearah Lucy yang baru saja menghabiskan susunya. Lucy tengah duduk dan Sting tiba-tiba berjongkok dan mengelus perut Lucy yang sudah membesar itu.

"Hey bayi kecil, kamu sedang apa disana? Jangan merepotkan mama-mu ya..." kata Sting yang sangat mirip dengan seorang ayah yang tengah berbicara kepada anaknya. Sting tersenyum dan terus mengelus perut Lucy.

"Kamu terlihat seperti seorang ayah, Sting..." Lucy tersenyum kearah Sting.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sting senang.

Lucy mengangguk. Senyuman tulus masih terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"Lucy-san, aku sudah berjanji padamu kan?" kata Sting.

Lucy teringat kan janji Sting yang ia ucapkan kepada Lucy. Kata-katanya sangat manis sekali.

 **Flashback**

Suatu hari, Lucy dan Sting tengah berjalan-jalan kearah danau dikota Crocus. Disana biasanya selalu ramai, tapi entah kenapa hari ini danau terlihat sepi.

Kehamilan Lucy waktu itu sudah menginjak usia 3 bulan, dan Sting ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar.

Lucy tak tahu bahwa Sting membawanya kesebuah danau. Jujur saja, ia sangat trauma dengan yang namanya danau.

Wajah Lucy memucat seketika, dan membuat Sting khawatir.

"Lucy-san ada apa denganmu?" ucapnya khawatir.

"Aku trauma akan danau Sting..." jawab Lucy dengan suara lemah.

"Maafkan aku Lucy-san, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sting langsung menggendong Lucy ala bridal style dan menuju kesebuah taman yang sangat sejuk dan indah.

Disana terdapat sebuah bangku panjang. Lucy duduk disana dan Sting berada disampingnya.

"Lucy-san maafkan aku..."

"Um tak apa Sting. Aku mengerti karena kamu tak tahu..."

"Memangnya kenapa Lucy-san bisa trauma dengan danau?" tanya Sting.

Lucy terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Tak apa kalau kamu tak ingin mengatakannya, aku akan menunggu..." kata Sting perhatian.

Namun Lucy menggeleng "Sudah saatnya kamu tahu alasanku pergi..."

Wanita hamil itu mulai menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kepada Sting.

"Waktu itu, Aku melihat dan mendengar kenyataan bahwa Natsu dan Lisanna berpacaran. Mereka berselingkuh dibelakangku..."

Sting terus mendengarkan tanpa menyelanya. Lucy melanjutkannya lagi.

"Pada saat itu, mereka sedang berada dipinggir danau dan mereka bermesraan didepan mataku sendiri. Waktu itu aku sangat terpukul dan sangat sedih. Mereka bahkan membicarakan tentang hubunganku dengan Natsu, namun Natsu berkata bahwa ia tak mencintaiku dan mencintai Lisanna setelah apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Natsu. Semua itu tak bisa aku terima. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memaafkan mereka."

Sting terkejut dan merasakan apa yang Lucy rasakan, perih, sakit, sesak dan semua rasa yang tak mengenakan yang dirasakannya ketika mendengar kisah wanita itu. Ia bahkan memaafkan sang kekasih yang berkhianat dengan temannya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Lucy-san?" tanya Sting yang masih penasaran.

"Natsu datang keapartemenku bersama Happy, karena aku tak kembali ke guild setelah aku memergoki Natsu dan Lisanna. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa aku melihat Natsu dan Lisanna didanau siang itu. Natsu tentunya sangat terkejut dan awalnya ia menyangkal semuanya, tapi lama-lama ia pun mengaku. Malam itu aku meminta Natsu untuk memutuskanku, dan dia melakukannya. Pada malam itu aku sangat terpukul dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Magnolia dan memulai hidup baru dengan berkelana." Lucy menghembuskan nafsanya kasar.

"Paginya, aku menyuruh Happy untuk memberitahukan kepada Lisanna bahwa ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan padanya. Kami bertemu didanau dan membicarakan tentang segala hal, aku menitipkan Natsu dan Happy kepada Lisanna, dan aku ingin memaafkan mereka saat itu. Namun, Lisanna acuh tak acuh dan ketika aku pergi sekawanan penyihir dari guild kegelapan yang berusaha untuk menculik Lisanna muncul dan mereka menyerangnya. Aku menyelamatkan Lisanna dan pergi ke guild, namun tanganku terkena tembakan sehingga aku terjatuh tepat didepan guild." Lucy terdiam dan raut wajahnya mulai terlihat kesedihan dan air mata sudah menggenang dimatanya.

"Ketika itu, Natsu dan Happy hendak keluar dari guild, dia melihatku tengah membangunkan Lisanna. Namun, Natsu menghempaskan tanganku dengan kasar dan mulai berteriak padaku. Ia mengira bahwa aku yang menyakiti Lisanna, ia sangat marah padaku dan terus meneriaki aku tanpa memberi kesempatan untukku menjelaskannya. Semua orang diguild itu keluar untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Untungnya teman-teman dekatku disana mempercayaiku dan Gray membelaku. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat saat itu, orang yang kucintai tak mempercayaiku sama sekali." Kini Lucy menetaskan air mata. "Saat itulah, Natsu mengusirku, dan berkata jangan pernah kembali dan muncul dihadapannya lagi. Dan saat itu aku meninggalkan Magnolia dan takkan pernah kembali kesana lagi.." Lucy lalu menangis setelah menyelesakikan ceritanya.

Sting mendengarnya, ia mendengar bagaimana cerita pilu seorang wanita yang disukainya itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang Natsu Dragneel yang selalu membela teman-temannya tega mengusir seseorang yang selalu bersamanya disaat senang maupun duka karena kesalahpahaman itu, ia tak menyangkanya sama sekali. Tanpa sadar Sting mengepalkan tangannya dan merasakan kesal yang luar biasa kepada seorang Natsu Dragneel yang merupakan orang yang dikaguminya.

Sting mengenyahkan perasaan kesalnya itu, dan langsung memeluk Lucy yang tengah menangis.

"Lucy-san, jangan menangis lagi." Sting menenangkan Lucy dengan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan bayi yang tengah kau kandung. Aku akan melindungimu dengan seluruh yang aku punya..." Ucap Sting kepada Lucy.

Lucy menatap Sting. "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu mau melakukan semua itu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu Lucy-san.. aku akan menganggap anakmu seperti anakku sendiri. Dan setelah anakmu lahir, aku ingin menikahimu Lucy-san.." Ujar Sting yang membuat Lucy semakin terharu sekaligus bingung. "Aku menyukaimu dari lama, dan aku melakukan semua ini bukan karena rasa kasihan, tapi ini semua karena aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu Lucy-san..." lanjut Sting.

Lucy tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pernyataan Sting, namun yang jelas ia masih belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk siapapun lagi.

"Sting, maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membuka hatiku lagi..."

"Apakah kamu masih mencintainya Lucy-san?"

Lucy tak menjawabnya. Ia masih sangat mencintai seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Kau masih sangat mencintainya walaupun ia telah banyak menyakitimu dan menorehkan banyak luka?" tanyanya dengan suara meninggi.

"Maafkan aku Sting, dan terimakasih karena selalu menjaga kami."

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kapapun itu Lucy-san, sampai kamu menerimaku.."

"Um terimakasih Sting.."

 **Flashback Off**

Lucy kembali dari flashbacknya. "Um ya, terimakasih Sting.."

"Lagipula aku tak keberatan jika anakmu menganggapku sebagai ayahnya..." kata Sting dengan grins nya, yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya kepada seorang Natsu.

"Ya aku juga tak keberatan..." Lucy tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kamu sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya? Tanya Sting.

"Tentu saja. Jika dia adalah seorang perempuan, aku akan memeberikan nama Nashi, ya Nashi Heartfilia." Kata Lucy senang.

"Nashi?" tanya Sting. Ia sedikit memikirkan nama itu, dan ia tahu karena nama itu perpaduan dari Nama Lucy dengan Natsu.

"Nama yang bagus..." lanjut Sting. "Kalau laki-laki bagaimana?"

"Kalau laki-laki akan aku beri nama Haru..." kata Lucy singkat.

"Ah apa karena jika ia lahir, pas dengan musim semi?" tanya Sting lagi.

Lucy mengangguk. "Betul sekali... aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang tampan sekali." Lucy yang awalnya tersenyum tiba-tiba senyumya luntur seketika karena mengingat wajah Natsu. Tentu saja jika anaknya laki-laki pasti wajahnya akan sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

Sting menyadari raut wajah Lucy yang berbah "Hey, tentu saja dia akan menjadi pria tampan sepertiku kan?"

Lucy langsung menatap Sting dan tersenyum "Um tentu.."

Mereka pun terus berbincang tentang segala hal, entah itu tentang bayi yang dikandung Lucy, ataupun segala perlengkapannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Back to 7 Years later.**

Natsu kembali ke sebuah bar yang disana terdapat teman-temannya dari Fairy Tail.

Pria itu terlihat lebih hidup dari biasanya, meskipun tak sepenuhnya ia kembali seperti Natsu yang dulu. Mungkin hanya seperempatnya saja.

Seluruh anggota guild tampaknya keheranan melihat Natsu.

"Hey Natsu-san, tidak biasanya kau terlihat senang. Ada apa Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia yang penasaran.

"Ah tidak ada kok Juvia.." Jawab Natsu sembari tersenyum kecil.

Happy pun terbang kesebuah meja disana yang terdapat Erza, Gray dan Wendy.

"Happy, apa kau tahu kenapa Natsu terlihat senang saat ini?" tanya Erza.

Kucing biru itu tersenyum dan mulai bercerita.

"Natsu tadi berada ditaman, dan ia bertemu dengan gadis cantik…" Kata Happy.

"Hah gadis? Gadis siapa?" Tanya Lisanna yang heran kepada Natsu karena Lisanna saja sering dicuekan pria api itu.

"Iya dia gadis dengan rambut pink, sama seperti Natsu." Lanjut Happy.

"Pink?" kaget Gray dan Wendy serta Erza yang tengah penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Happy.

"Iya dia gadis kecil dengan wajah cantik dan berambut sama seperti Natsu.."

"Oh mungkin saja Natsu-san senang bertemu dengannya karena mereka memiliki rambut yang sama.." kata Juvia.

"Ah ya benar, karena didunia ini tentunya bukan hanya Natsu-san saja yang memiliki rambut pink bukan?" kata Wendy memperjelas.

"Ya itu benar…" ucap Erza.

"Lalu kenapa Natsu bisa sampai sesenang itu?" tanya Gray.

"Tadi mereka mengobrol ditaman cukup lama. Gadis itu sangat imut sekali, membuat aku jadi rindu pada mama Lucy…" Happy pun memasang wajah yang sedikit murung.

"Happy! Kenapa kamu masih merindukannya? Akulah mamamu Happy!" Ucap Lisanna dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak! Mamaku adalah Lucy, hanya Lucy dan selalu Lucy!" sangkal Happy sedikit marah.

"Sudah–sudah hentikan Lisanna!" kata Erza. Lalu Lisanna pun pergi dari sana.

"Lalu Happy, berapa kira-kira umur gadis itu?" tanya Gray.

"Um sekitar 6 tahun? Aku tidak tahu jika harus mengira-ngira…"Kata Happy yang sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Huh dasar Happy, segitu saja tidak bisa mengira-ngira…" ejek Carla.

Tak lama setelah itu Natsu yang sehabis makan itu menghampiri meja dimana Happy sedang bercerita.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Happy sedang bercerita tentang kau yang bertemu gadis kecil yang cantik.." kata Gray.

"Oh tentang itu…" Natsu pun duduk dikursi kosong sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya.

"Siapa gadis itu Natsu?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Namanya adalah Luna, hanya itu yang aku tahu." Jawab Natsu seadanya.

"Hee seperti itu.. Lalu dimana ia tinggal?" tanya Erza Lagi.

"Sepertinya dekat dengan taman Crocus. Tapi aku tak tahu juga…" Natsu meminum jusnya.

"Hey Guild Saberthooth juga dekat taman itu. Bagaimana kalau kita main kesana dan sekedar menyapa…" Usul Gray.

"Ah itu ide yang bagus Gray, aku juga ingin memasak dengan Minerva lagi.." ujar Erza.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu Frosch dan Lector." Timpal Happy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita besok kesana.." Kata Gajeel yang tiba-tiba nimbrung. "Aku ingin menyapa Sting dan Rogue.."

Semua setuju untuk berangkat besok. Tapi tidak dengan Natsu.

"Aku tidak ikut. Kalian saja yang kesana." Kata Natsu.

"Eh kenapa Natsu-san?" tanya Wendy.

"Aku ingin pergi mencari Luce.." jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau ingin mencari Lucy di Crocus?.." tanya Gray.

"Karena, seluruh Fiore telah aku datangi dan aku tak menemukan Lucy dimanapun. Hanya Crocus yang belum sempat aku telusuri.." jawab Natsu.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan Lucy, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gray tajam.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan memenuhi janjiku untuk menikahinya.."

"Apa dia akan menerimamu lagi? Aku bertaruh dia sangat membencimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" kata Gray yang sukses membekukan seorang Natsu. Membungkamnya sehingga tak kuasa untuk bicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Natsu angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu, semua perbuatanku ini tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Aku adalah pria terburuk untuk Luce, dan dia adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah ada didalam hidupku. Tak ada lagi yang seperti dia, sekarang dan nanti!" Natsu bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau mau Natsu.." kini Erza yang menyemangati Natsu. "Aku yakin kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya meskipun ketika aku mengingat peristiwa 7 tahun lalu itu hatiku sangat sakit melihat Lucy menderita.."

"Aku tahu, aku memang berengsek, dan lebih dari itu semua!" ucap Natsu pilu. Semua yang berada disekitar meja itu merasakan rasa perih atas kepergian Lucy.

"Hey aku dengar Sting telah memiliki seorang anak.." kini Gajeel yang memecah kecanggungan.

"Oh iya aku juga mendengarnya.." kata Erza.

"Wah sialan Sting. Dia bahkan lebih muda dari kita, tapi dia telah memiliki seorang anak.." Kesal Gray yang merasa kalah.

"Ya, bahkan usianya belum 23 tahun, tapi dia sudah memiliki seorang gadis kecil yang cantik. Haah aku merasa sangat kalah sekarang ini meskipun aku yang menang dalam pertarungan…" Natsu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Seharusnya sih kita sudah tua sekarang, karena 7 tahun kita tertidur dipulau Tenrou.." kata Erza.

"Aku jadi ingin cepat menikah dengan Gray-sama…" Juvia langsung menempel pada Gray, dan tentu saja Gray menghindar.

"Dan sepertinya kami akan menikah terlebih dulu." Ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut biru cerah, Levy.

Semua yang disana langsung melotot ketika mendengarnya.

"MENIKAHHH?" teriak Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla dan Juvia. Sedangkan Natsu hanya terbelak dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Apakah itu benar Gajeel?" tanya Gray.

"Gehe…" sudah jelas jawaban nya adalah iya.

"Padahal aku fikir Natsu dan Lucy yang akan menikah duluan setelah Al dan Bisca…" Mira terlihat sedih ketika mengatakannya.

Natsu terdiam dan membeku mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mira. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia telah melamar Lucy dan berjanji akan menikahinya, namun ia malah mengkhianatinya dan bahkan mengusirnya.

Happy juga terlihat sangat sedih, pasalnya ia sangat merindukan sosok seorang Lucy yang selalu memeluknya, merawatnya dan menyayanginya.

"Ya, aku fikir juga begitu…" kata Erza.

"Maafkan Lisanna semuanya.. aku sebagai kakak, tidak bisa mengajarkan hal yang benar kepadanya… Maafkan aku.." Mira membungkukan badanya.

"Sudahlah Mira-chan, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Natsu juga yang salah karena tidak bisa setia dan ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan.." Kata Gray.

Natsu hanya diam, dan tak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Gray. Gray benar, ia yang salah karena tak bisa setia kepada Lucy.

Hati Natsu sangat sakit, seperti dihunus oleh pedang, dan dihujami beribu jarum kecil yang sangat tajam. Ia sangat sakit ketika ia mengingat Lucy-nya yang tersakiti dan menderita karena kelakuan Natsu sendiri.

Dengan cepat, Natsu langsung keluar dari bar itu dan memutuskan untuk tidur dipenginapan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia dipenginapan, ia langsung mandi, setelah selesai mandi ia langsung merebahkan diri dikasurnya.

Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan sendu. Mata Natsu tiba-tiba memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening, ya Natsu menangis.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan kenangannya bersama Lucy 7 tahun lalu. Lucy selalu menunjukan senyum manisnya dan selalu setia menemaninya kemanapun.

Mereka selalu melakukan misi bersama dan dengan Happy tentunya. Mereka selalu tidur bersama diapartemen Lucy yang seperti rumah bagi mereka, dan semua kenangan yang bahkan tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Natsu kembali meneteskan air mata ketika ia mengingat momentnya bersama Lucy, ketika Natsu melamarnya dan Lucy menerimanya. Ia tersenyum getir ketika mengingat semua itu.

Tanpa sadar, Natsu meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Luce, mungkin rasa sakitmu melebihi apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Maafkan aku Luce… aku berjanji akan menemukanmu dan membuatmu bahagia…" Gumamnya dengan masih berderai air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu Luce…" Kata Natsu lagi.

Seusai menangis, Natsu pun tertidur dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh dada kirinya yang masih terasa nyeri.

Happy masuk ke kamar Natsu, dan melihat jejak-jejak air mata dipipi Natsu. Happy tak tega melihat Natsu yang menderita karena kehilangan Lucy.

"Natsu.." panggil Happy pelan.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul diufuk timur. Ia memancarkan cahayanya dilangit Crocus. Pria berambut spike pink itu menggeliat tak nyaman karena terpaan sinar mentari yang hangat diwajahnya.

Namun Natsu tidak bangun, sampai Happy yang membangunkannya.

"Natsu, ayo bangun…" Happy menepuk-nepuk wajah Natsu.

"Nee Natsu, ayo bangun…" Happy kini menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu.

"Sebentar lagi Happy…"

"Hey Natsu, katanya mau mencari mama, ayo bangun nanti keburu siang.." Kata Happy yang sudah mulai kesal karena Natsu sangat susah dibangunkan.

Tapi mendengar Happy berkata demikian, Natsu langsung membukakan matanya dan langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ah kau benar Happy. Ayo kita pergi mencari Luce.." Ajak Natsu bersemangat.

"Natsu harusnya kau mandi dulu.."

"Oh iya, aku lupa…" sejak kapan Natsu gampang disuruh mandi pikir Happy.

Setelah Natsu bersiap-siap, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menelusuri kota Crocus. Mulai dari taman, danau, tempat pertokoan dan semuanya.

Matahari sudah tinggi dan cuaca semakin panas, tapi Natsu dan Happy masih belum menemukan sosok yang mereka cari selama ini.

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah taman. Ya, taman yang kemarin dikunjungi Natsu dan disana ia bertemu dengan Luna.

Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang meneduhinya dari menyengatnya sinar matahari yang sangat panas itu.

"Ne Natsu, Lucy tak ada dimanapun.." ucap Happy sedih.

"Aku pasti akan menemukannya Happy, pasti!" ucap Natsu dengan kilatan dimatanya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From Author : Gomen minna, Author baru sempat publish sekarang karena author sedang sibuk kuliah waktu kemarin-kemarin hehe.**

 **Terimakasih atas Review nya dan terimakasih sudah sabar menunggu.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk me REVIEW dan FOLLOW atau FAVORITE cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa dinext chapter.**

 **Complicated Love : SOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya dichapter 5_


End file.
